A Triangle By Any Other Name
by QuirkedOnce
Summary: Bobby Roode discovers James Storm is dating his longtime crush, AJ Styles.  Will he be able to accept their relationship or will he force things to change?
1. Chapter 1

Bobby picked up his suitcase from the luggage carousel and looked around to see if he could spot anyone else in the airport. All the airline's flights let out here, and he was sure someone he knew was coming in at the same time...or was it the next time? Things kind of blurred together some days. He peered at some of his fellow passengers but gave it up after a few and went down to the car rental area to wait for EY's plane in an hour. A seat was open by the windows. He dropped his luggage in front of it and parked himself in the seat, shielding his eyes from the sunshine, and almost instantly someone tapped him on the shoulder. It was James, and he was smiling, as usual. "Hey, Bobby, how's it going?"

"Pretty well, James, and yourself?" Bobby answered. "Looking forward to your birthday?"

"YEAH!" James said, enthusiasm lighting up his face. "Tomorrow night dude! We're gonna tear this place up from the front, back and side. You ready?"

"I've been drinking extra beer all week to toughen my liver up."

"Right on Bobby, you know you're going to have to be cast iron tomorrow. Tommy's got the back room reserved of that bar, I forget the name, but it's the one next to the strip bar and we're all going to stop by there before the night's out. You know they still remember me."

"I know. I saw your picture in the hallway there."

"Autographed and everything for 'em. I can't wait." James was now dancing a little from side to side, the excitement bubbling over and out. "AJ even offered to be my designated driver, but I've got that covered. The rest of y'all can plank on the roof or something."

Bobby laughed. "I can't see myself planking on a Hyundai. You make sure and get something a little bigger, okay?"

"Honestly, I sprung for a limo this year. I'm doing it big."

"Look at you, high roller."

"Damn right. I look good, don't I?" James popped his collar and strode down the airport carpet, swinging his hair back and forth and putting a touch more swag in his step. He got about ten steps down the hall and spun on one heel, adding a Michael Jackson kick at the end. Bobby laughed again, this time harder. James walked back nonchalantly and stood next to Bobby again. "Am I right or what?" he said.

"You're right, James. You are something else."

"Just wait until tomorrow night. You're gonna see things you never did see."

"I've already seen you dancing on the pole."

"And you didn't even tip me with your cheap self. Call yourself a friend. That's cool, this year I've got me a glitter thong. I ain't coming home until I can stack the cash."

"Nickels can be stacked," Bobby said, smirking.

"Oh, right, I forgot you used to work there. I told you to wiggle it, but you wouldn't listen."

Bobby just shook his head. It was impossible to one-up James; he had a comeback for just about every joke he could think of. He'd been trying for years and he could never get the last word in. James knew it too; he was smiling broadly at Bobby, knowing he was going to win again.

"Anyway," Bobby said, conceding the battle, "are you driving with anybody?"

"Yeah, I'm riding with Tommy, but his flight doesn't get in for two hours and some, so I'm catching the shuttle to the hotel. You?"

"I'm waiting for EY. He should be here in about 45 minutes. You want to wait and come with us?"

"Y'all gonna eat?"

"Of course. And if his plane's late, I'll take you out, birthday boy."

"Awww. Thanks, man. You paying for it with all them nickels you made, huh? McDonald's dollar menu it is."

"Nothing but the best for you," Bobby said through his smile.

James sat down in the chair next to Bobby and put his legs on his suitcase. "Again, you're right, my friend. You're on a roll today."

"I've just been agreeing with you."

"Like I said."

"Oh. Awww. Okay. Anyway, what else you got planned for this party? Did AJ really say he'd be your designated driver? I thought he would be long gone before you were partied out."

"He wasn't being serious, just nice for my birthday. Offered it up as a birthday present. If he thinks this is getting him out of a real birthday present, he's got another thing coming."

"He's getting you a birthday present?"

"Of course."

"Oh." Bobby felt a little embarrassed that he hadn't thought to get James one. He rubbed his cheek and felt the flush. James noticed.

"Man, just buy me some shots. It's all good."

Bobby changed the subject again, but inside he wondered why, exactly, AJ was buying Storm a present for his birthday. As far as he knew, they were cool, but not especially close. It was the same distance he maintained from AJ - a distance deliberately designed to for maximum encounters but minimal discomfort. As he listened to James ramble on about past birthdays, his mind kept unceasingly turning over that nugget of information. What made James Storm so different that AJ was giving him a present? Are they friends now? How close were they? Was it a big present or what? He inwardly checked himself and returned to pick up James' monologue.

"...and that's when I told that guy tequila would be the death of him. You can't just drink six shots of it and be cool because you had a couple of beers once. Last time I ever went drinking with a grade school principal. Came out with a great story, but nah. Never again."

"I heard that," said Bobby automatically. He checked his watch. Still plenty of time. He opened his mouth to ask James something, but a whole different statement shot out. "You think AJ is going to the strip club?"

James turned in his seat and gave Bobby a piercing look. "You seriously asking me this question? You've known AJ almost as long as me. This is like asking me if I'm going to an AA meeting."

"Yeah. I don't know why I said that. I'm hungry. Getting all lightheaded."

"We could always come back to pick EY up if you want to grab a quick bite."

"No, I'll wait it out. Maybe I should find a vending machine in a little while. It'll make me feel better to have something to nibble on."

James nodded, and as he looked around for machines his face lit up. "Speak of the devil, look who it is." Bobby looked in that direction and spotted AJ lugging his suitcase down the hallway towards them. A spark of excitement flared in his stomach and he got up along James to wave to AJ. AJ's eyebrows went up when he saw the two of them. He walked over and gave both of them hugs. Bobby's eyes flashed with jealousy when AJ hugged James, but it was gone before either of them turned to see him.

"Hey, y'all," said AJ. "What's up? Y'all waiting for somebody?"

"Waiting on EY," Bobby replied.

"What time is he coming?"

"About half an hour now."

"Dang. I'm starving."

James jumped in with a "Me, too."

"Want to grab something to eat with me? I'd wait, but my stomach is stretching all the way down to my leg." AJ said, his eyes fixed on James, a smile on his face.

"Sure thing," said James. "Sorry Bobby, we'll catch you later. Tell EY I said hi." He barely looked at Bobby as he said this; his green eyes were fixed on AJ's blue ones, and Bobby's heart twisted a bit. What the hell was going on with them? This couldn't be his AJ, Mr. Super Christian with a Gay Is Wrong Topping? He couldn't wait to get to the bottom of this.

AJ turned away from the orbital fuck fest and gave Bobby a small one-sided grin. "Tell EY I said hi, too, okay? We'll see you at the show. You ready for this one's birthday party?"

"Absolutely. I heard you were hosting at the strip club."

AJ laughed. "That's wishful thinking on somebody's part. Is it you or James?"

"Mine," Bobby replied.

"Mine was that you'd pay for the drinks," James said.

AJ made as if to slap James on the arm, and James ducked, his smile getting bigger. Bobby pressed his lips together but said nothing.

James said, "Alright. Let's get this show on the road. Later, Bobby." He grabbed his suitcase from the floor. AJ smiled at Bobby again and waved goodbye. Bobby did the same. He watched the two of them walk off towards the hotel shuttles, talking avidly, and he felt the familiar wave of jealousy surface one more time. He pushed it away and checked his watch. Still a half hour to go. Plenty of time to sit and wonder.


	2. Chapter 2

The next night, the party got off to a rousing start. Tommy had booked the back room of the bar, and virtually everyone had turned out to wish James a Happy Birthday. Bobby rolled up with EY and Pope, both of them already excited and tossing jokes back and forth around him while he drove. The place wasn't a dive bar, but it wouldn't have been mistaken for a classy place; the sign was lighted only at the ends, so instead of reading RICKY's BAR AND GRILL it read RI'S BALL. Bobby thought that was surprisingly appropriate for a night like this.

They piled out of the car in the packed parking lot and strode into the bar. It was only 10:45, but the place was already thick with wrestlers, fans, friends, staffers, security, and your usual assortment of barflies. Just getting through to the back room took them ten minutes. Bobby squeezed through a group standing right in front of the door and popped out like a kernel of muscled corn. EY and Pope had no better luck, and Pope grumbled about this as they weaved towards the bar, which was stacked five deep.

"I should have known it would have been crowded as all get out in here. I can't even breathe out without hitting someone in the back of their neck. The whole point of getting a back room is so that you don't have everybody in your face. Did James just open the room up to everybody or what?"

"Looks like he did," said EY.

"That James, I swear. The more ain't always the merrier."

"Yeah, but it's his birthday. He wants the party to be wild."

"I know he wants it jumping, but what's the point if you can't jump?"

By now they had reached the bar and Bobby saw why James and Tommy had picked this particular place. The draft beers were enormous. There were two beautiful female bartenders working the bar and handing out beers at machine gun speed. EY ordered a Yuengling and got a glass that looked more like a half barrel. He looked over at Bobby and a huge grin split his face.

"Hold up," Bobby said, "let me get mine and we'll see who finishes first."

"You're on," EY replied.

Bobby got his own beer – also Yuengling – and after a quick 3 count, they both started pouring beer down their waiting throats. Bobby won, but barely. They grinned again at each other, and the sight of them with identical foam mustaches made the three of them crack up. Bobby ordered two more beers. Pope shook his head at them and sipped his E&J. Right after Bobby trounced EY in the second round and they started on the third, a hand clasped Bobby on the shoulder and a sultry Southern voice rumbled in his ear, "No surprise the Canadians are drinking all the beer and not leaving none for anybody else."

A sudden flush suffused Bobby's body and his pants tightened a little. "Not really, AJ, we're just drinking your share," he said, leaning on the bar and putting a bit of distance between them. "Besides, EY had this idea he could beat me, and I had to set him straight."

AJ shook his head. "Y'all and your beer. Don't let me stop you. Let me know who wins the final round. Have y'all seen James?"

"Nope," said Bobby. "We just got here. I heard you got him a present."

"Yeah. Where did you hear that?"

"James told me."

"You got him a present?" EY interjected.

AJ rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah. It's nothing big. Just a Titans jersey."

"AUTHENTIC?" EY said, his voice going up two levels.

"I guess. Didn't y'all get him nothing?"

Three voices saying "no" came back at him. AJ cut his eyes over to Bobby. "Not even a card?"

"Hell no." Bobby was trying hard to keep the jealousy out of his face. He averted his eyes from AJ and took a drink of his beer.

Pope said, "Were we supposed to? "

AJ shrugged. "No, but I mean, it's his birthday, I thought I'd get him a little something."

"An authentic jersey is not exactly 'a little something' dude." EY said. "Who's on it?"

"Eddie George."

EY's and Pope's eyes widened, and Bobby looked blank. "You got him a classic authentic jersey?" said Pope, his voice turning "classic" into "class-SICK".

"Yeah."

"Did I tell you my birthday is coming up?" Pope said.

"Yeah, and I bet you'll remind me a dozen times now. I won't forget you," AJ said with a laugh. "I better go find him. Later, y'all." He turned and slid into the crowd. Pope stared after him, and then met Bobby's eyes and shook his head quickly.

"Who's Eddie George?" asked Bobby.

"Best damn running back the Titans ever had," said Pope. "Y'all need to get me presents like that."

Bobby said nothing. He turned back towards the bar and ordered a Jack Daniels and Coke. It was time to move on to something heavier.

In about an hour he'd poured enough liquor into himself to face the birthday man himself. He said as much to the other two and they cruised around the room until they found James holding court at the biggest table. He had his arms around two lovely women and was chatting them both up, each of them hanging on his every word. Tommy and Angelina Love were cuddling on James' right; AJ and Daniels were talking and drinking on his left. Ric Flair was on the opposite side, a bunch of empty glasses sprayed on the table before him, chatting with two fans. The three of them strolled up and James popped up to give them all hugs. "Thanks for coming out, guys," he slurred. Bobby patted him on the back and stepped back quickly. EY squeezed him and James laughed. "What are you trying to do, man, squish me until I'm four inches taller?"

"That's just how we say hello where I'm from," EY said.

"How do you say goodbye, pound the guy until a lung falls out? Damn!" He hugged Pope and kept one arm around his shoulders. "Y'all coming up to the after party? We're hanging in my room after the strip club."

"Of course," Pope answered with a smirk hovering around his lips. "We have to watch you and make sure you don't get up to no foolishness."

"You 'bout the fourth person to say that to me tonight," James said, "and I'm not paying attention to any of y'all. It's my birthday. I get to do whatever I want, and I'm gonna light it up tonight. Come on Pope, let's hit the dance floor." The two of them sauntered off, leaving Bobby and EY to take places at the table. Flair nodded to them, and so did Crimson and Angelina when they briefly stopped cooing at each other.

Around 1 am, they all got together and trooped over to the nightclub. The bouncer broke into a wide smile when he saw James and waved all of them in energetically. A couple of people standing ahead of them in line gave them hefty glares, but James was bulletproof that night and he cruised past them with a shit-eating grin and a "how y'all doin'?" The rest of them followed in his wake, bouncing and bobbing along, trying to stay upright with their blood alcohol levels hanging around their necks. The dancer on the first stage gave James and especially Tommy knowing looks, and she yelled out a welcome loud enough to echo off the back walls. Pope raised his arms.

"We're in the house!" he yelled. The dancers' cheers answered him.

Three hours later they stumbled out of the club, their wallets emaciated, and piled into the limo. "Thank God you thought about a limo, James," Bobby said as he rolled over and smashed into someone's legs, "because I definitely can't see all of us cramming into a fucking Hyundai."

"You already used that joke," replied James.

"So? It's still good. Wait, how are you more sober than me right now?"

"One of the girls was chasing me down in there. I couldn't drink for her hanging off me."

"You should be used to that by now."

"Usually am. It's fine. I've got some whiskey in the room special for me."

"Birthday present?"

"Couple of 'em, all my favorite kind. Jack Daniels."

Bobby whistled. "You're finishing off the night strong."

"Hope so," James said. Right then AJ leaned forward from his seat and said, "Mind you don't get too drunk you get arrested, now."

"That's what I've got you for," James said with a smile in AJ's direction. Bobby glanced at them both. The way they were looking at each other made his throat tighten and his lip curl. He looked up at AJ and kicked him gently in the calf. AJ swatted back at Bobby, who ducked away easily and kicked AJ again.

"Why are you kicking me?" AJ asked.

"I'm just mad you didn't get me a jersey," Bobby said. "Not even a card."

"Well it's not like I know any hockey players. I would probably end up getting you a jersey of somebody you hate. And then I would make you wear it all the time just to be smart."

"Knowing Bobby, he'd wear it anyway, because he would be too polite to tell you that you fucked up," said James. "Anyway, we're here, get out the damn car." He pushed his shoulder against EY and made him focus enough to open the door. Everybody unfolded themselves and came out of the car, some stumbling, some rolling, some hopping. Bobby didn't like the way James was leaning on AJ for support. He especially didn't like the way AJ seemed to like it, his face warming with a glow when James' face came close to his. He watched them creep into the hotel lobby, and he followed behind them, ready to see what would happen in the hotel room.


	3. Chapter 3

The hotel doors opened and the clerks looked over at the crew of drunken wrestlers stumbling through the lobby. Everyone in the group had their arm around someone, except for Bobby, who was bringing up the rear, his eyes folded into tiny slits, his body tense. He couldn't stop staring at James and AJ, who were walking along whispering in each other's ears. They all got to the elevator bank and everybody piled into a huge clump before straightening out and getting onto two elevators. Bobby turned and squeezed his way onto the one with James and AJ. Neither of them noticed him. As Bobby watched, James put his hand down the side of AJ's jeans and pulled his briefs up a little bit. AJ smiled as he smacked James' hand away. Bobby had to look away quickly to keep his frown from being too noticeable.

The doors opened and the elevators emptied out at the same time. People milled around figuring out how they would divide themselves up. After a couple minutes of talking, Pope offered up his room and James did the same for his, and then people split themselves accordingly. Tommy, Angelina, Flair, EY, and Bobby followed James and AJ into one room, and everyone else trooped off. Bobby bumped fists with Pope as he walked by.

James went right to his stash of beer when he got into his room and put bottle after bottle in the bathroom sink. EY grabbed the ice bucket and went outside. Tommy and Angelina settled themselves in the couch and wrapped their arms around each other. AJ, Flair and Bobby sat on the couch opposite and Flair pulled a bottle of whiskey from somewhere. Bobby looked around for some cups, shrugged, and sat back. Flair took a long drink and offered the bottle to Bobby, who took a quick sip and tried to hand it back. Flair speared him with a look.

"Son, there's no way I'm going to let you get away with sipping this fine whiskey. You either take a gulp like a man or you take your little ass down the road to the kids' playground!"

"What's this?" asked James, who was bringing in fresh beers for everyone.

"He tried to sip!"

"Get out!" James yelled in mock outrage.

Bobby ducked his head to hide his embarrassed smile. Tommy and Angelina joined in the chant of "SIPPER! SIPPER!" Bobby started turning red, and finally grabbed the bottle and guzzled a quarter of it down. He burped and swayed on the couch; he was a lot drunk instead of a little. He closed his eyes. EY came back right then with a full ice bucket and dumped it in the bathroom, and then came over to check on Bobby. He pried open one of Bobby's eyes and it was as red as Santa's hat. EY let the eyelid drop with a chuckle. James slipped an open beer into Bobby's hand and dropped himself into a chair.

"I'm fucking tired now, man. What a birthday."

"One of the best?" asked AJ.

"Absolutely," replied James with a smile. He toasted AJ with his beer and drank, his gaze lingering. AJ bit his lip and his eyes shifted over to take in Tommy and Angelina, who were back to kissing each other, and then over to Bobby. A look of concern settled on his face.

"Hey Bobby, you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm fiiine."

"I don't think so," said AJ. "You need a glass of water." He got up and grabbed a glass off the dresser. "No ice, but who cares." He filled the glass from a nearby Deer Park bottle and handed it to Bobby, who took it gratefully with a quiet thanks. Their fingers touched and Bobby squelched his excitement. AJ gave him a slanted smile and sat back down.

The combination of AJ and the whiskey had Bobby's head spinning. He stood up. "I need some air. EY, you got the key?"

"Here," said EY, handing Bobby the key card. "You want me to come with you?"

Before Bobby could answer, James said, "Yeah, you better. He needs someone to hold him up."

"The hell I do," said Bobby, who then stumbled over Flair's feet. Bobby's phone fell to the floor and tumbled under the couch. EY snickered and took hold of his arm. They went into the hallway and went downstairs, Bobby being strangely quiet the whole time. Once outside he sat down on the curb and held his head. EY sat down beside him.

"You alright, Bobby? Something on your mind?"

"The only thing on my mind is too much of this Johnnie Walker. I can barely fuckin' see. I guess this is what I get for trying to be nice."

"Should have just taken a drink and not half assed it."

"I was fucking drunk enough, honestly. Pope had me drinking these cocktails with some kind of juice in them and I lost count of how many I had. Those things snuck up on me. It's a miracle I can still feel my face. I was trying not to have a shitty hangover tomorrow, because I've got an early flight, but that's not going to happen now."

"Early flight?"

"Yeah. My oldest has an intramural lacrosse match tomorrow afternoon, and I promised I wouldn't miss it."

"Oh, that's cool," said EY. "Is he good?"

"Yeah, he's good. Plus I missed his last two games, so I really want to be there for this one. I planned this out far in advance." Bobby hiccupped and leaned against the concrete pillar. "Now I'll need eight bottles of water just so I won't be a zombie."

"Could be worse."

"Yeah, things could be worse. I know I'm complaining about bullshit. Hey, can you get me a bottle from the vending machine in the lobby?"

EY checked his pockets. "I don't think I have two dollars on me. Smallest I have is a ten. You have any ones left over from the club?"

"Oh yeah, there's a roll right in my pocket."

EY waited. Bobby didn't move. EY sighed and asked, "Dude, which pocket?"

"Right front."

EY reached in and grabbed a small wad of ones. He straightened out two and pushed the rest back into Bobby's jeans. Bobby's lips curved up and he said, "You can keep the change if you drop it like it's hot." EY stood up and slowly started doing…something.

"You put your right foot in, you take your right foot out, you put your right foot in and you shake it all about." He waggled his foot and as he spun around, doing the Hokey Pokey, he wiggled his butt solemnly, then dropped to one knee and spread his arms. "That's what it's all about!"

Bobby laughed, clapped, and then dug the remaining dollars out of his pocket and handed them over. "You earned that. Stick with me, kid, you have a real future in this business."

EY bowed low before walking off to find the vending machine. He came back with two bottles of water and opened Bobby's for him. He sat down beside him and the chat between them, as always, turned to hockey. They talked for a long time until EY yawned and looked at his watch.

"It's after 5, Bobby. We better get moving if you want to get some sleep."

"Hmm. Right."

"What time is your flight?"

"10, I think. It's in my phone." Bobby reached for his back pocket and found it empty. He groaned. "Shit, EY, I lost my phone somewhere."

"When did you last see it?"

"I checked my messages in the car. Shit. I bet it's in James' room somewhere."

"Probably. Go look and then take your ass to bed. Move it."

Bobby got up – he could move a little better now, after all the water and the talking – and the two of them went upstairs. EY bid Bobby a good night at the elevator and went to his own room to get some sleep. Bobby walked to James' door and put in his own key card twice before he figured it out and opened it with the right one. He pushed the door open quietly and snuck in. The lights were still on, but no one was on the couches or the chairs. As he bent down to look for his phone, he heard noises coming from the bedroom and his curiosity rose again. He did his best to ignore them and got on his knees to search. His phone glinted from underneath the couch and he reached for it. His hand closed on the phone and he heard the noises again, louder, and he thought to himself, "That can't be AJ…can it?" He stayed down for a minute, his hand grasping the phone, not moving. A beat passed, then another. Bobby shook his head and put the phone in his pocket and the moans came again. Louder this time. He told himself not to look, to leave, to not poke the hornet's nest, and he stood up to leave…but his feet took him towards the open bedroom door. As he crept towards the bedroom he could see the overhead lights were off, but a single lamp was on, brushing back the darkness a little. He saw a boot on the floor. He saw a bare foot hanging off the bed. He saw legs, still wearing jeans that were zipped tight. He saw another bare foot. He saw a bare calf.

Bobby closed his eyes and told himself to leave. He told himself to walk away, that he already knew what was happening in the room and he didn't need it burned into his mind like a computer monitor left on too long. His body refused to obey. Instead he stood there, opening and closing his hands, until a sigh and a murmured "oohhh that feels so good" made his eyes snap open and his feet move forward again until the full sight came into his view.

AJ was sitting naked on the bed. His eyes were closed and his face was contorted with pleasure. His shirt and pants had been flung to the floor and they huddled on the carpet next to James' other boot. James was face down on top of AJ's crotch, his ponytail whisking back and forth over AJ's thigh as his head bobbed. Now that Bobby was close, he could hear the small, gentle sucking sounds the moans had concealed. He stood there, watching, willing his brain to turn off and let him walk out the door before either of them saw. He watched AJ bite his lips and cradle James' head in his hands. He saw James shift and get a better grip on AJ's thighs with one hand while keeping the other near his mouth. He saw James turn slightly, take AJ's cock out of his mouth and run his tongue down his shaft, slowly, slowly. Each inch that James traveled was like a water drop on Bobby's forehead. AJ moved his hand to James' neck and opened his eyes.

He screamed.

James jerked up and, seeing Bobby, freaked out. AJ scrambled to cover himself with the sheet as James yelled, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Bobby's voice faltered at first, but he managed to get out, "Nothing…I mean, uh, what, I'm sorry, I don't know…ummm," before his voice fluttered to a stop. All he could see was AJ, who was staring miserably back at him. His whole body was flushing red.

"GET OUT!" James yelled, his cheeks scarlet and his eyes bulging.

Bobby turned without another word and walked out of the bedroom, out of the room, up his hallway and to his room without stopping. His brain was in overdrive replaying the scene. AJ bit his lip and moaned over and over again in his mind.

His phone rang. He ignored it. He set his alarm, got undressed and turned his phone completely off. He lay down on the bed and wished his brain would do the same. Sadly, it kept going and going, and he realized sleep would be a long way away, if it ever came. He rolled over in bed and wished, for the first of many times, that he'd waited until the morning to go back for his phone.


	4. Chapter 4

Bobby flew home the next morning as planned. He didn't see anyone on his way out of the hotel, or in the airport, which was just how he wanted it. AJ called him twice before he got on the flight and he ignored both calls. He focused instead on his family.

The day afterward AJ called three times by noon. The fourth time Bobby's phone rang, he sighed and picked up, skipping right past all formalities in his irritation. "Why are you calling me so many times?"

"Well, hi Bobby, how are you doing?" said AJ, as calm as could be. "I'm glad you finally picked up your phone. It's not like you to not return a call."

"You haven't even given me a chance to do it."

"Only called you twice yesterday. You had time. Plus, this isn't a normal situation, you know, so I'm not going to act like it is. You have a minute to talk?"

"Wouldn't answer the phone if I didn't."

"Well, you never know. You might have answered to curse me out."

"I wouldn't do that," said Bobby, a little softness creeping into his voice despite himself. He cleared his throat. "So, what do you want that you're calling me constantly for?"

"I, uh, I just want to make sure that you're not going to, uh, tell anybody what happened the other night."

"AJ, come on, you know me. You know that I'm not going to run my mouth off to anybody."

"I didn't think you were going to freak out and not return any of my calls, either, so I just need to make sure."

"I didn't freak out. I was busy. It happens."

AJ still sounded skeptical. "Hmmm, okay, if you say so. Anyway. Yeah. I'd like that to be kind of swept under the rug, I guess."

"I'm trying to forget it ever happened."

"Oh. Oh, okay."

Bobby caught the slight note of disappointment in AJ's voice and he picked right up on it. "What, do you want to send me the video on DVD or something?"

"No, no, of course not…I wouldn't want to torture you."

"Right. Right."

They were both quiet for a while. Then Bobby asked, "So, can I ask you about it?"

"Might as well."

"How the hell did it happen?"

"Well I don't really know. I don't remember a lot from that night. I know we were all celebrating and I had a drink but I'm pretty sure it was just one."

"It probably wasn't."

"You're probably right. I was so sick the next morning. Felt like a herd of elephants was stomping around in my stomach and kicking me in the head. How do y'all drink like that?"

"It takes practice," Bobby said with a smirk.

"Yeah I guess. Well, anyway, umm, I wasn't feeling so hot, and Flair had left like right after you two went out, and then Crimson and Angelina left, and James was like, you look like crap, come lie down and watch some TV. For some reason I took all my clothes off before I laid down. Or maybe I took my shirt off and James took off my pants. My memory is all fuzzy. I remember lying on the bed and James rubbing my back and stomach, and I was like, 'that feels nice' and he kept going. So I guess that's how it happened. I didn't plan on anything like that happening, that's for sure."

"What happened after I left?"

"I put my clothes back on and went to my room. Everything was all awkward, you know?"

"That's an understatement."

"Yeah," AJ sighed. "It is, in several ways. Although I was pretty sure you wouldn't say anything, because, well, it's you. You've got a combination lock for a mouth."

Bobby laughed. "Yeah, that's true. But what are the other ways?"

AJ hesitated, then spoke. "Oh, nothing, I guess, I don't know."

"Really?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Say what's really on your mind."

"I, umm, I…I don't know what you want me to say. I mean I was embarrassed but on the other hand, it was you, I know I can trust you…and yet I felt really bad because it was you."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Stop pushing!"

"I'm sorry."

Another block of silence. Bobby racked his brain trying to think of what to say next, but the image of James' ponytail falling off AJ's thigh rose in his mind and he couldn't get it out. His hand clenched into a fist.

"I gotta go," AJ finally said. "I've got some stuff to do."

"What? Oh. Never mind. Yeah. I'll see you next weekend."

"Oh Bobby? One more question."

"Yes?"

"You ain't gonna be all weird with James, are you?"

"Of course not," said Bobby, lying through his teeth.

"Because I talked to him and he brought it up. I mean, we all know you're not like that, but this is a wild kinda situation or something."

"Or something, that's for sure."

"Promise me you're not going to be an asshole to him."

"Why the hell are you asking me that? A promise? What the hell? Why would you think I'd be an asshole to him over this?"

"Because," said AJ in a quiet voice.

"Because what, AJ? Spit it out. Do you think I'm a hater or something? I don't give a damn what people do."

"So you're saying you don't care about what I do?"

Bobby answered, choosing his words carefully, "If you want to have sex with someone else, that is none of my business."

"That isn't what I asked you."

"Fine. I promise I will not be an asshole to James. Happy?"

"I don't know. I really do have to go. It's just that…."

"What?"

"I don't know. Forget it. Forget I even brought it up."

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, so okay by me."

AJ didn't say anything. Bobby imagined him biting his lip a little and unconsciously licked his own lips.

"Alright. See you next weekend," Bobby said.

"Ok. Bye." AJ hung up. Bobby put his phone into his pocket and stared out the window, going over the whole conversation in his mind. He hoped he had the right idea of what AJ was struggling to say, but he was glad he didn't push the issue and get his feelings hurt. It had already been a crazy two days and he needed some peace and quiet to try to figure out how best to handle things when he saw both of them next. He rubbed his lips absently, then wandered off into the kitchen to make himself a sandwich.


	5. Chapter 5

Bobby cast a cold eye onto the catering table. Chicken parm and steamed broccoli again? He loved chicken but wished catering would poach it or grill it just for variety sometimes. He loaded up his plate with two pieces of chicken and started picking through the broccoli with a fork. Most of it looked like it had been cooked until it had been stripped of life, and sad broccoli ghosts were hovering over the plate lamenting all the things they never accomplished. The thought of broccoli poltergeists made him smile inside as he rummaged.

Plate complete, he turned and sat down by himself at a table. He nodded to Joe and Magnus, who were sitting at the next table over, and dug into his lunch. A few bites in, and another plate dropped onto the table with a small clunk. He looked up into James' face, wearing his ever present smile. "Sup, Bobby?" James said as he seated himself. "How you doin' today?"

"Good," Bobby said around a mouthful. "You?"

"Oh, I can't complain. My ankle's aching, but I'm getting that taken care of soon. Otherwise everything's great. You coming out tonight? I heard about this new bar a couple blocks away that's offering dollar drink specials so I think we should all go over and bankrupt 'em."

"What's the name of the place?"

"Something stupid like the Sunset Bar, I forget exactly, but who cares? I got the address in my phone and a thirst in my heart and that's all that matters." James bit into his chicken. "One Tuesday I'm gonna come in here and they won't be serving chicken parm. That's my dream. We should strike until they serve meatloaf."

"But I like chicken."

"I KNOW you like chicken. But I'm saying, don't you get tired of this? They serve it the same way every time. At least put some corn or beets or fucking rutabaga or something on the side."

Bobby thought about saying something about the ghosts of broccoli, but thought better of it. "That would be nice."

"I'm sure you'd be all up in that rutabaga," said James, smiling.

"Beats this broccoli."

"If they cooked my boots it would beat this broccoli. It tastes like tree dick."

Bobby snorted. "Like you know what tree dick tastes like."

"I don't, but if someone cooked it and put barbeque sauce on it, I'd probably eat it anyway."

Bobby just shook his head. With the introductory small talk and laughter disposed of, he could feel James studying him. He looked up and directly into James' eyes. They were full of smiles, but he could see and feel that James would soon be probing to see where his mind was at. He cut another piece of chicken and chewed it while he waited for the other shoe to drop. James, to his credit, didn't swing into it right away - they talked about movies for a while and traded quotes back and forth until their meals were gone. They got up, threw their plates in the trash, and picked up bottles of water. James fell into step beside Bobby as they walked back to their dressing rooms.

"So," said James, quietly, "I heard you talked to AJ."

"Yep."

"Everything cool?"

"Yep."

"Everything cool between me and you?"

"Why wouldn't it be? None of my business."

James chewed on his bottom lip a bit. "You say one thing, but man, I know you, and I can see your face saying another."

"I think you're projecting there."

"Am I?"

"Yep."

"You sure aren't saying much."

"Because there isn't anything to say. Do you want me to get on a soapbox about it and give you a 45 minute lecture? You'll need a different subject, because, really, there's nothing to say. And what would I say about it, anyway?"

"I have no idea, but AJ seems to think you'd be upset and he was worried about it. I think he must have called you ten times. I'm wondering if there's something I should know. Am I getting between y'all?"

Bobby rolled his eyes. "You can't get between us when there is nothing between us."

"That's all I'm trying to find out. So you're cool."

"I'm cool." They had reached Bobby's dressing room by now. Bobby grasped the doorknob and turned to James. "And even if I wasn't, which I am, I wouldn't complain. I'm not an asshole."

"I ain't an asshole either. I'm just saying, if you do feel some type of way about it, I don't want to rub things in your face. I would at least try to keep things on the down low."

"You'll have to do that anyway."

James' mouth twisted. "No shit, Sherlock, you done cracked the case. You know exactly what I mean so answer the damn question and stop acting like your brains leaked out the back of your head."

"Testy fucker today, aren't you?"

"When someone is refusing to be straight up with me, yeah, I get a little fucking testy," James said, his eyes narrowing.

"I wouldn't care if you pulled his pants down and fucked him right in front of me. Okay?"

"Okay. That's all I wanted. Was that so hard?"

"You could have used a little more lube."

"My bad." The smile came back to James' face. "I thought you liked it rough like that."

"Sometimes, but not today."

"I got you." James eyed Bobby and Bobby blushed just a little bit. "Now go inside before you get me thinking about a threesome."

Bobby opened his mouth, reconsidered, and then yanked open the door. "See you later, James."

"Yeah. See ya."

The door closed. James looked at it and said, "Guess I'll pretend you're not lying, too," before spinning on one heel and walking away. Inside, Bobby pulled the cables out of his gym bag and exercised furiously until his jaw unclenched.


	6. Chapter 6

James and AJ sat together in the restaurant, their heads together, their closeness teetering on the edge of being remarkable. Bobby kept looking over at them. Sometimes he snuck peeks from the corner of his eye; sometimes he turned and stared; sometimes he pretended to look for a waiter and his eyes just happened to sweep over them. They never noticed. No one at the table said a word. They left him alone, as they had many nights before when he was in a bad mood, and in this case his mood radiated out from him and settled around him like a dirty cloak.

He ate a few more bites of his food. He tilted his head over and saw AJ laughing, and it tore at his heart again. He finished off his third glass of wine. It did nothing for the dryness in his throat. He set the glass on the table and toyed with it while looking at the plates of his friends, inwardly debating whether to order another glass or hold off. EY caught him looking at his food.

"Still hungry, Bobby?" EY asked, a genial smile on his face. No problems with his dinner.

"No, I'm good. I'm done with eating. Now I'm ready for the drinking," Bobby replied.

"I heard that," said Pope, on Bobby's left. "Where's that waitress at? Let's get moving." He craned his neck and looked around until he spotted her, then waved her over. "I like the wine and all, but now I'm ready to graduate to serious business."

"Right on," Bobby said. Pope sent a smirk in his direction as the check came. They split it three ways, added a nice tip, then gathered their stuff and headed out into the night. EY waved towards AJ and James and Bobby felt required to do the same, so he sketched the briefest of waves and power walked to the door. Pope caught up with him on the sidewalk.

"Your ass couldn't wait to get out here, huh?"

"Hell no. I told you, I'm thirsty. There's a bar right down the street, they have decent music and good beer. Let's go and get tanked."

"I'm with you, man, we're going to get lit up tonight, no doubt. As soon as EY brings his behind on we're on the way."

"What's taking him so long?"

"Probably stopped to talk to AJ about something." Pope smirked again. "You seemed eager to skip them."

"What are you trying to say?" Bobby said, trying to keep his eyes from rolling.

"You were all chummy with them last week - "

"I was hanging with them this morning. Stop starting shit."

Pope laughed. "You're no fun sometimes, Bobby. What happened to your sense of humor today?"

"Left it at the bottom of a beer glass. That's why we need to go, so I can find it."

"I agree with that. Let me get him." Pope walked back to the restaurant door and yanked it open. He yelled something, waited for a response, and then nodded, satisfied. Bobby raised an eyebrow. "Relax," Pope said, walking to the curb, "he's coming." And in a second, EY did just that.

"Dude," Bobby said, exasperated, "why am I always waiting for you to come on so we can go somewhere?"

"Because I'm social and people like me," EY shot back. "Shame about you, bro."

Bobby stuck out his tongue.

They went to the bar and had a good time, despite Bobby's initial grumpiness. The music could have been better, and Pope complained about it at length, but the beer kept flowing and that made up for it. EY made Bobby drnk until the corners of his mouth turned up. A few women kept them company and they all talked and laughed for hours, until almost 3 am, when EY's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID quizzically and went outside to answer it. In a few minutes, he came back, his face tense and drawn.

"Guys, we need to go to the hospital," he said, struggling to make himself heard over the music. "AJ and James have been in an accident."

Bobby's face paled and he jumped up, knocking his beer over. He didn't spare a glance for it as he ran out of the bar, leaving EY and Pope to say their goodbyes as each of them saw fit. This time, it was EY following on Bobby's heels and Pope coming out a minute afterward. Bobby got to the curb and hailed a cab before realizing he had no idea where to go. The cab sliced sideways through two lanes of traffic and pulled up in front of Bobby, who was still frozen in his own thoughts. EY pushed past him and opened the front passenger door, and Bobby blinked once before Pope managed to pull him into the back of the cab. The entire ride was bereft of words but ridden with the sounds of anxiety: Pope alternatively sighing and hyperventilating, Bobby rubbing his hands together over and over, EY drumming on the dashboard. When they pulled up outside the hospital the three of them pushed crumpled, sweat-dampened $20s at the driver at the same time. Pope waved the other two back and paid for the ride.

"I'll get you back," said Bobby once they were out and on the sidewalk.

"We'll talk about it later," said Pope. "Right now let's just find out if they are okay. Well, I'm sure James is okay. God watches over drunks and kids."

The left side of Bobby's mouth quirked.

The emergency room was naturally overrun at this hour. As soon as the harried nurse found out they were only checking on a friend, she packed them off to a waiting room corner with a nod and a pointing finger. Turns out Daniels and Kaz were already there, killing time watching TV. The three of them sat down and Daniels filled them in on what happened.

The four of them had been hanging out at the restaurant bar when James had gotten an urge to go to another bar across town that was having a pool tournament. Daniels and Kaz weren't really feeling up to it, but decided to tag along anyway. AJ was driving James, and Kaz was driving Daniels. ("My stomach was killing me so I was nursing ginger ales all night," sighed Kaz.) They'd gotten in their two cars and about halfway there, some drunk ran a red light and smashed into the front of AJ's rental car. From what they could see, both AJ and James had been cut by flying glass, and AJ seemed woozy when they pulled him out of the car. James had already been yelling about kicking the dude's ass so they figured he was all right.

"You think AJ might have gotten a concussion? Did they have their seat belts on?" Bobby asked.

"They were both buckled up," Daniels answered, "and I don't know. It didn't seem that major. The headlight got the worst of it."

"Moment of silence for the headlight, man," said Kaz. The two of them bowed their heads. Bobby rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat.

After about an hour, a different nurse came over to them. "Is there a Bobby Roode over here?"

Four pairs of eyes turned to Bobby. He raised his head and said, "Yes, that's me."

"Your friend is asking for you. Come back with me, please."

"What about the rest of us?" Daniels asked.

"All of you can't come right now. The ER isn't a visiting floor. We'll take one of you at a time. When he comes back, one of you can go in." The nurse turned and led Bobby to a room where AJ lay staring out at nothing.

"AJ," Bobby said, trying hard to keep his voice even, "are you all right?"

"Yeah. I think so. The doctors were saying they want to keep me overnight for observation. But I'm fine. Face hurts a little from the glass is all." AJ tried to smile but jerked a little from the pain and put a hand to his face. "Maybe more than a little."

Bobby pulled up a chair and sat close. "I'm glad you're okay," he said, putting his hand on top of AJ's blanket, not yet daring to touch him.

"I'm glad too," AJ said with a twinkle in his eyes. They looked at each other for a long moment. "Thank you for coming. I wasn't sure if you would."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Things are so awkward now with me dating James. You seem so cut off. I didn't think you'd come and see me."

"I would come regardless. I mean, just because you're dating someone else doesn't mean I'm not going to visit you. It means I'm not bringing flowers."

"Gotcha." AJ closed his eyes.

Bobby suddenly blurted out, "But I don't understand why you two are dating. I mean, when I made a move on you, you told me, and I quote, 'I don't do any of that gay stuff' and yet here you are with James. It's been messing with my head and I wish I knew what happened to make you change your mind. It's not like I'm jealous. I'm not. Really, really I'm not. It just seems like it's, I don't know, out of nowhere that you went back on something that you were so vocal about."

AJ opened his eyes again. "It is strange, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

AJ pressed his lips together while he gathered his thoughts. "You know, Bobby," he finally said, "you really are an intense guy to deal with."

"I know. Can't be helped."

"I'm not saying you should change. You shouldn't. I'm saying...well, I don't know what I'm trying to say. Being with James is easy. He doesn't make a big production out of it. We were lying down watching TV and he kissed me, and I had a fit but he didn't make a big deal out of it. He took it in stride. And, I don't know, I wanted to kiss him back. So I did. And that's how it happened."

"I see."

"It wasn't the right time for you and me then, Bobby. That's all. I wasn't in the right place in my head."

"I see," Bobby said again. "I appreciate you being honest with me."

"I don't know if you noticed but I haven't been read loud with the anti-gay thing in the last year or so. That's because I've been thinking, and I called you in here because this accident has got me thinking more. And, honestly, I've been thinking about you. I've been thinking about you a lot, Bobby. I don't want to die without having told you that I still care about you. That I do want you. I always did."

Bobby's hands inched forward. A little more. Another inch. Their fingers touched. Their eyes locked again. Bobby took AJ's hand in his. One small gesture for him, one giant leap in his heart. AJ smiled.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Bobby asked.

"I don't care."

They stayed like that for a few minutes, until Bobby called out the elephant in the room. "What about James?"

AJ sighed. "Yeah. I know. I don't want to hurt him. He's been great to me..."

"He's one of my friends. I don't want to hurt him either."

"Any way I could have both of you?"

"No. James and I don't play well with each other that way."

"Have you ever..."

"Yeah, we did. We teamed together for three years. We fucked each other plenty of nights."

"Wow," AJ said, his eyes widening, "I had no idea."

"It was just a casual thing. We weren't buying each other presents or anything."

"Gotcha."

Bobby gave AJ's hand one last squeeze. "I should go before the guys outside get too suspicious. They were giving me the eye pretty bad when the nurse came and got me."

"If you want."

"Also, I need to think this over. And so do you."

"Why don't we have dinner or something before I do anything crazy? I mean, this might not work out between us. It could all be a pipe dream. I want to sit down and talk, not dump someone for you based on a 30 second conversation."

"It could. Yeah, let's have dinner and talk. I'll find us somewhere good and private."

"Text me."

"I will." Bobby gave AJ a gentle hug. "Oh, and AJ?"

"What?"

"It wouldn't be based on a quick conversation, and you know it."

"I know. But...let's just do it this way, okay?"

"Sure thing. I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye. Send in Daniels, okay?"

Bobby walked out of the room and down the hallway. Two doors down he noticed Storm in a bed, fast asleep and cutting logs. He smiled a little, and then a wave of guilt rushed through him. He quickly backed out of the room and almost ran to the lobby. He told Daniels to go in and let the other guys know AJ would be alright. Then he settled back in his chair and thought about AJ's smile. 


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Bobby was out of bed as soon as the sun peeked over the horizon. His head was full of AJ. He'd dreamed about seeing him in that hospital bed, talking to him, watching his smile, replaying that electric moment when AJ finally touched him and made him feel like those six years of waiting were worth it. He grinned at himself in the mirror. "Bobby, you fool," he said out loud, "You silly fucking fool." He kept grinning anyway. The clock told him he still had two hours before regular visiting hours started; he didn't want to be obvious and show up at the crack of dawn. Showing up in the morning at all was bad enough. He decided to go down to the gym and get a quick run in.

He was in luck; one of the treadmills in the cramped hotel gym was free. Crimson was running on the other. He nodded to Bobby as Bobby walked up. They worked out side by side, watching the early morning news, until Crimson asked him if he'd seen James.

"No," Bobby said, "is he still in the hospital?"

"Nah, they let him go last night. He wasn't hurt. Only reason he was there so long was that the doctors were too busy to see him. Otherwise they would have kicked him out in an hour. He's back here already."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. We're rooming together and he woke me up in the middle of the night."

"That's James, all right."

Crimson snorted. "You know it."

"Glad to hear he's all right."

"Me too. I wanted to fuck up the drunken asshole who hit them so bad. Ken had to hold me back from punching that piece of shit in the face."

"Shows why people need designated drivers," said Bobby, shaking his head. "Did you see the whole thing?"

"Oh yeah. Me, Ken and Jeff were right behind them. The light turned green, they start driving, and this lit up motherfucker runs a red light and plows into the front of the car on the driver's side. Spins them around. Lucky he hit the very front and not the middle, you know? They were real lucky. We would have all been in the same car too if they hadn't wanted to go back to the hotel and make it an early night. Those two, I swear, they act like they're the first ones to discover being in love."

Bobby grunted.

"Caught me off guard because I'd heard so much about AJ hating gay people, but I guess it's different when it happens to you, huh?"

"Looks like it."

"Sure threw me for a loop." Crimson paused. "Anyway, AJ still in the hospital?"

"Yeah. I saw him last night. He said they were keeping him overnight for observation."

"Guess he's gonna miss the show tonight then. They probably won't release him until the afternoon sometime. At least he's okay."

"Yeah, that's the important thing."

"For real." Crimson's treadmill slowed and came to a stop. He hopped off, said a quick goodbye, and headed towards the weights. Bobby ran on, his mind drifting. When he finished Crimson was still grunting over the free weights. He inwardly debated getting a few reps in but a quick glance at the clock told him visiting hours would start soon. He nodded to Crimson and walked towards the door. Crimson yelled out, "Hey, Bobby, man, you're not going to hit up these weights? Are YOU really walking out without doing a couple of reps?"

"I've got something important to do this morning," Bobby yelled back, adding "dick" under his breath.

"Oh. Whoa. It's just that I never see you miss a chance. You're the only dude I know that exercises in the drive though."

Bobby's grin stretched his face in a slant. "Yeah it feels weird. But this is really important. You know I'll get some in later."

"No doubt. See you tonight?"

"Yeah. Later."

Bobby went back to his room and grabbed a quick shower before dressing with care and driving over to the hospital. Visiting hours had started 10 minutes ago so he didn't have to wait. He walked into AJ's room and saw AJ lying there, his eyes closed, his breath even and regular. He pulled up a chair and turned the TV on, keeping the volume low. AJ slept on. For almost half an hour Bobby switched between watching a paid program and playing Fruit Ninja on his phone. Eventually, AJ stirred.

"Morning, AJ." Bobby said. He watched AJ's eyelids flutter open.

"Oh. Hey. How long have you been here?" AJ asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Not long. Maybe half an hour."

"Mmm. Thought I was still dreaming for a second there."

"Dreaming about me, eh?"

AJ stuttered and averted his eyes. Bobby smiled and opened his mouth to say something teasing, but the moment was steamrolled by an employee bringing in AJ's breakfast. She dropped the tray on the table and left without a single glance in anyone's direction.

AJ cleared his throat loudly. "Breakfast," he said, "the most important meal of the day."

"Bring you anything good?"

"Cream of wheat. Toast. I think that might be an egg."

"Maybe. We might need to send that one out for testing."

They looked into each other's eyes and shared a smile. AJ looked back down and blushed. "Well, this isn't exactly like my idea of talking over dinner but it's a nice start."

"Indeed."

"Did you check on James?"

"No. I heard he was sleeping. I know better than to get between James and his forty winks."

"Who told you?"

"Ran into Tommy at the gym."

"Oh, okay. I wanted to make sure he was all right."

"He's fine. What about you? Are you going home today?"

"I might be. I was up earlier talking to one of the nurses. They were just keeping me for observation, remember? Well so far everything has looked okay, and she told me once the doctors come in they'll probably discharge me, so I shouldn't be in here too much longer. I'll still miss tonight's show, but at least it won't be because I'm stuck in a hospital bed."

"Although you are brain damaged."

"Watch that tongue, Bobby."

Bobby smiled and picked up a piece of AJ's toast.

"And stop stealing my breakfast!" AJ moved his tray to the side as far as it could go, which was about four inches. He grimaced. Bobby met his eyes again and deliberately took a bite out of the toast. "Bet you love it, don't ya?"

"Mmm hmm," Bobby said around a mouthful. "Perfectly buttered and everything."

"You suck."

"I'll get you more toast when I drive you out of here."

"Bobby I could be here for hours."

"If they said they're discharging you you'll be out by 3 o'clock. I can still make the show if I leave here by 4. It'll be a crazy drive, but I'll do it."

"You don't have to stay-"

"But I want to. I want to make sure you get back to the hotel all right. I want to make sure you're safe."

AJ tilted his head. "That's real kind of you."

"That's just how I am."

"I know." AJ reached out and covered Bobby's hand with his own and squeezed gently. A flush soared through Bobby's body and he stared dizzily at AJ's hand, firm and strong around his. Then, AJ worked out the last part of the toast from Bobby's numb fingers and popped it into his mouth. "Sucker," AJ said.

"You...you!"

AJ laughed. "You can still make it up to me when you're taking me home. Mmmm. This toast IS perfectly buttered."

"I should drop you on the side of the road."

AJ laughed again, a little harder this time. Bobby couldn't hold his frown and laughed with him. The doctor chose that moment to come in. "Hello gentlemen," she said, sweeping in and grabbing AJ's chart off the rack. "Just wanted to stop by and check in. Everything looks fine. We've been watching you all night and nothing is out of the ordinary. I'll get the discharge papers ready for you." She gave AJ some more post-admission advice, which both of them knew he wasn't going to pay too much attention to, and then wrote something on his chart before walking out.

The two of them talked for the next hour, mostly shooting the breeze and avoiding anything major. They didn't talk about James at all. Instead they talked about TV and what was on the news that day and the movies they'd seen recently and the hospital personnel, hopping nimbly from one subject to another with hardly any pauses. They laughed a lot together. The nurse came in on the heels of one of AJ's jokes, and waited patiently for AJ to stop laughing and catch his breath.

"Mr. Jones? I've got your discharge instructions here."

"Great!" said AJ. "Best news I've heard all day."

She disconnected his IV and he quickly dressed in the bathroom. AJ and Bobby walked out to the elevator, keeping their conversation on the same light level all the way to the car. Bobby got in the driver's seat. AJ got in the passenger seat. When the passenger door slammed shut Bobby reached out and stroked AJ's hand. AJ looked down and smiled, and looked back up into Bobby's suddenly intent face.

"What?"

Bobby wordlessly took AJ's face in his hand. "Nothing," he said. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too, I can't stand anything about hospitals. These places are-" AJ was cut off by Bobby leaning over and placing a kiss on the side of his mouth, right at the edge where their lips overlapped. Bobby pulled back a tiny bit, feeling AJ's breath wash across his face, seeing AJ flush ever so slightly.

"Do that again," AJ whispered.

Bobby leaned forward and kissed AJ again, properly on the mouth this time, savoring the plump taste of AJ's lips. AJ was trembling. His lips parted and he drew his lower lip in, biting it gently. Bobby stayed close to him, a barest inch separating them, separating them from something they both passionately desired.

"One more time, and then we've got to go," said Bobby.

"One more time and then you stop," replied AJ. "I've got a man."

"What's your man got to do with me?"

"I've got a man."

"I'm not trying to hear that," Bobby said with a grin tugging at his lips. AJ rolled his eyes. Bobby kissed him before he could change his mind, and as he pulled away, he caressed AJ's lips with his tongue. AJ's sigh excited him all over and he sat back in his seat with a grunt of frustration. AJ looked down at his hands and then out the window, and Bobby took that as his cue to start the car.

They didn't talk much on the ride back to the hotel. Bobby could almost feel AJ thinking hard. He on the other hand was feeling a new lightness in his chest and he occasionally hummed a quick bit of music here and there. AJ mostly stared out the window. Bobby didn't push for conversation.

Bobby insisted on walking AJ to his room and waved off AJ's demurrals. Once they arrived, AJ turned to Bobby and said, "Thanks for the ride home."

"You're welcome."

Bobby reached out and touched AJ's arm, his fingers almost but not quite cradling his elbow. "If you need anything, anything at all, you call me, okay?"

"You're here for me, right?" said AJ.

"Yeah. I'm here for you."

AJ looked into Bobby's eyes. Bobby could see a wild ocean of emotion raging through his eyes - one second sad, one second angry, one second yearning, and he felt the same emotions washing through him and stealing his words. It seemed like everything he was feeling was in his own eyes, a picture show of all the unspoken love he'd harbored silently for years flickering on his internal screen. AJ made no move to go inside. He kept standing there, his ruby lips parted so slightly, and Bobby felt a rising urge to take him into his arms and kiss him over and over again and damn anyone who wanted to watch.

Before he could act, the door opened and James' voice rang out. "AJ! What the hell are you doing here?" His eyes went straight to Bobby's arm and Bobby hastily dropped it.

AJ's head whipped around. "Oh, hey, I, uh, I just, um, got here. Bobby gave me a ride home."

James stepped out into the hallway, holding the door, and slowly, deliberately turned his face to Bobby. There was no friendship in his green eyed gaze. "Wow. You sure must have gotten up early. That's nice of you."

Bobby's voice caught in his throat on hearing the cold tone in James' voice. "J-Just looking out for a friend," he replied, hating the betraying quiver in his own voice.

"Mmm hmm," James said, not dropping his eyes. Bobby looked away and then got mad at himself for doing it.

AJ stepped forward and gave James a hug. "It doesn't matter how I got here. I'm here now and I'm glad to be back. I need some real rest. I can't sleep right in a hospital bed."

"Well get your ass in there and go to bed," James said, backing into the room and holding the door open. AJ gave Bobby a muttered goodbye with a quick glance in his direction and scurried into the room. Bobby turned to leave.

"Bobby," James said, coming back out and closing the door almost all the way.

"Yes?"

"You watch yourself," said James with menace in his tone. He went back into the room and let the door slam.


	8. Chapter 8

AJ woke up from his nap and was surprised to find the room wasn't dark and James wasn't next to him. He turned over, squinting in the light slanting through the blinds and shielding his eyes. The bed next to him was untouched, and he sighed briefly, then rolled over and stroked the bed where James' back was supposed to be.

"So you miss having somebody in your bed," came a muzzy voice from the other side of the room, a corner where the darkness pooled and bit. "Is it me? Or is it someone else?"

"James," said AJ, rolling back over once more, "don't start."

"Don't try'n silence me. I know what I saw out there. You and Bobby eyefuckin' and shit."

AJ sat up and turned on the light, pushing back against the hateful darkness. He found James slumped in his chair, his eyes an angry crimson red, his lips thin and bloodless. Empty six packs lined the carpet and formed a moat around him, six hollow cannons in each shot empty. AJ squinted at the battalion of bottles. "How much have you had to drink since I've been asleep?"

"Not enough to forget what happened."

"Nothing happened."

"You calling me a liar." James' voice turned the question into a cold accusation.

AJ took a deep breath before replying. "I'm not calling you a liar. I'm just saying, nobody was kissing anybody. He was touching my arm. That was it."

"When I came out there you were staring into each other's eyes. That's a damn cold hard fact that I'll testify to in court. And he was grabbing on to you like he was sinking. And you weren't pushing him away or looking elsewhere like you used to."

"Huh. Maybe the hospital released me too quickly."

James didn't laugh. "I know in my heart something's going on. I know it. Don't bullshit me. If you love me, if you ever loved me, be honest with me because I feel something in the air and it's got me feeling like shit."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head in the accident too?"

"Not even a scratch."

AJ swung his legs over the bed and sat up, absently stroking the back of his neck as he did so. "Gonna make the show tonight?"

"Show's been cancelled. They gave everybody refunds. Now don't change the subject."

"Fine. You want the truth? Here's the truth. Bobby picked me up from the hospital and brought me home. He was really sweet and we talked about some things. He was confused about me dating you and I set him straight."

"What about you calling him in to see you first when they got to the hospital?"

"You know about that?" AJ said, turning his head as his eyebrows shot up defenses.

"Of course I do. I thought it was real interesting that you asked for Bobby and not Chris. That was when I knew." James took a long drink of whiskey. "Now you tell me what's going on, and this time, don't edit it to make y'self sound better."

AJ just sat there for a bit, looking at the carpet. For a long time the only sounds were the sloshing of the alcohol as James nursed himself through what he already knew. Finally, AJ began, his voice low and hesitant. "Nothing has happened between us, but when I say that I mean nothing has happened yet. When I was lying there in the car after that other car hit us, I started thinking about all the things I hadn't done in my life. I was thinking about my family. I was thinking about how I wanted to see my kids go to college. How I wanted to see them get married and play with my grandchildren. And tucked away in the middle was seeing Bobby again. It surprised me too. I sure never expected to think about him. But I did. And I felt bad that I would never get to see him again and that I've never kissed him like I used to want to."

"You did? I thought you said you never thought about that kind of stuff."

"Oh, right, like I was gonna admit to that. It was easier for me to pretend you were the first guy I wanted because you were the first one to...to touch me when I was hard. But you weren't. I just lied to myself a lot."

"Oh. I...uh..."

"Yeah. Well, yeah. So I regretted not giving Bobby a chance. And I wanted to see him bad. Real bad."

"And not me."

"You were in a hospital room. I couldn't see you right then no matter what."

"But you didn't want to."

"Yes I did. Just not right then."

James snorted and gulped down more whiskey. "Just when it was convenient for you. After Bobby and Chris and God knows who else."

"I didn't see you coming to visit me."

"I never got the damn chance. And now this. I wake up to find out my boyfriend is using my dick as a therapist so he can date the man he really wants to."

"That's not true!"

"The fuck it ain't!" James jerked up out of his chair. He swayed and grabbed the dresser for support, the bottle in his hand clunking against the cheap pressboard. "Here I am, thinking you were really in this thing with me and instead, I was being Baby's First Dick. That's low as fuck, AJ, low as shit."

"You are not just some random dick to me and you know that. It was just some thoughts I had, you know? Who knows if I would have done anything at all. I just needed some time to think! Now I have this thrown in my face like you caught us fucking!"

"I don't want to be strung along and be your backup dick when you can't get the one you want. That's not the life for me. Either I'm in this thing with you or I'm out and you can fuck anybody else you dream about. But I'm not gonna be your booty call. I'm not gonna be the second one you call because Bobby's not picking up. Hell no. Hell fucking no. This is the last thing I would expect from you, AJ. I didn't realize you were that kind of man."

"I'm not!" yelled AJ, leaping to his feet. "I wouldn't fucking do that! It was just a what-if situation and I can't believe you're getting all bent out of shape over this! You asked me to be honest and I'm being honest but I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING AND I WOULD NEVER HURT YOU LIKE THAT! STOP ACCUSING ME OF THINGS I WOULDN'T DO!"

They were now face to face in the hotel room, both their faces flushed, both of them with their hands curled into fists, both of them panting with anger.

James raised the bottle again, his eyes locked onto AJ's.

AJ said, "Wish I could have told you to stop drinking before you got pie-faced. Maybe we wouldn't be standing here like this."

"The fuck would we be doing instead? Talking sipping tea with our pinkies in the air? Or maybe fucking. Yeah, I would rather be fucking."

A laugh slipped out of AJ's mouth. "Me too. Much better than yelling at each other."

"Problem is, I don't want to fuck someone who's thinking about someone else. That's not my style. And right now I don't even want you to touch me to pass me the phone."

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever. Asshole."

"Now hold on James-"

"How about YOU hold the FUCK ON, HUH? I'm not gonna kiss your ass and beg for your attention like Bobby did. Or does. I can't believe I didn't see it before. As soon as he found out we were dating he was all up your ass again. Here I thought you would turn him down like you've always turned him down. Maybe you get off on it. You getting off on this? Two men fighting over your ass?"

"You're not fighting over me."

"We gonna. He got a coupon for an ass kicking and I'm gonna cash the shit out of it."

"Don't. Please don't. Look, Bobby isn't trying to get between us, he was doing something nice is all, okay?"

James suddenly flung the almost empty bottle over AJ's head. It soared end over end before ending its short flight by splattering noisily all over the wall. The whiskey washed across the wall in wings and the glass rained down over the bed. AJ stared at the wall in shock, and then slowly turned to face James again. James' face was bulging with anger.

"Don't you dare defend him," said James, pointing his finger at AJ's face. "I can tell a sneaky slithering snake from a mile away. Don't you even think about defending him like he was only there doing you a little kindness. He knew what he was doing and so do you! Sick of you acting like a little fucking innocent!"

"James," AJ said, his voice gray with fear, "you are crazy."

"Fucking right I'm crazy. I got screwed by someone I loved and who I thought loved me."

The admission hung in the air between the two of them. AJ opened his mouth to say something, but the words wouldn't come. His throat was clogged with anger and the nagging feeling that things were gone past repair.

"That's right," James muttered, looking down and kicking over one of the empty six packs, "love you. Well, loved you. Stupid me." He found one bottle he'd missed on the first go-round and opened it with a practiced twist on his shirt. "Stupid fucking me. I love you even though you are fucking ripping my heart out of my chest." He turned towards the chair, downed his beer, and stood there, his hands dangling at his sides.

"James...I don't even know what to say right now. I'm sorry. I...I'm sorry I made you feel hurt because I love you too and I don't want things to go this way."

James didn't move.

"Did you hear me?"

"Fuck you. Fuck him. Fuck both of you." James whirled and grabbed his keys and phone. "You belong together, you two pieces of shit."

"Where are you going?" AJ went to grab James' arm but James shrugged him off easily. "You're too drunk to drive. Where are you going? Don't go! James!"

James threw back, "I'm going to the hotel bar. Fuck off and leave me alone. I don't even want to see either one of you fucks tonight or any other night."

"James," AJ pleaded, "James, wait. Please. It can't end like this. James!"

James yanked the door open and walked out of the room, not even thinking about looking back. The door slammed shut. AJ let out a wail of despair he hadn't even known he was holding in. He sat on the bottom of the bed - after checking it for glass - and laid back, throwing one arm across his head and trying to think where it all went wrong.

In the elevator James punched the number for the floor with the hotel bar. "Just a backup," he muttered to himself. "Fuck him. I don't need to hang around begging for his ass. I can find ass anywhere. Fuck both of them." A tear crested and slipped out of his eye but he wiped it away viciously before it could go anywhere. He stomped out of the elevator into the bar, ordered a beer, and checked out his fellow drinkers. A cute redhead caught his eye and he smiled at her, thinking, yep, that's just what I need. He ordered another beer and took it over to her, and the little peep of her tongue as he handed her the beer was all the confirmation he wanted.

Across the bar, Bobby stared disbelievingly at James hitting on the woman. His lips creased in a small, malicious smile. What an opportunity, he thought to himself. Fell right into my lap. He got up from his stool and walked outside the bar, dialing the number to AJ's room as he went, but not hitting send until he was almost at the elevator. He didn't want to give AJ any ideas.

AJ answered and Bobby could hear the boiling rage in his voice. "Hello? What?"

"Is that how you answer my calls these days?"

"What do you want Bobby? I'm busy cleaning up some shit."

"Want some help?"

"Not really. I had to call housekeeping. I'm so mad at James right now my head's about to pop off like a firework."

"What happened?"

"He threw a bottle at me!"

"Get out! Are you serious? I'm coming up there!"

"Whatever. I don't care." AJ hung up. Bobby pressed the button for AJ's floor and didn't even bother trying to hide the huge smile on his face. Finally he felt things were going to be right and the way they should be.

AJ's face was a study in fury when he opened the door. Bobby whistled a little. "AJ, damn. You look like a tanned tomato."

"You're not funny and I ought to close this door on you," AJ snarled back. He turned around and grabbed a water bottle off the dresser. Bobby came in and surveyed the mess; a brown stain covered most of the wall and the place stank of whiskey. AJ stood at the bottom of the bed and stared at it. "I hate James so much right now."

Bobby leaned against the dresser. "What brought this on?"

"You. He seems to think I'm ready to leave him for you right this second. Like, you waggled your finger at me and I'm going to leave him instantly. He ain't thinking straight."

"Sounds like jealousy has his mind going haywire."

"Basically. But you can't tell James nothing. He's so hardheaded. Still...I can't believe he threw a bottle at me."

"I hear you."

AJ rambled on for a while about James, but Bobby was only listening with half an ear. He was waiting, watching AJ's body language, waiting for that moment when he could creep up behind AJ and give him a comforting hand, a hand that was going to lead to so much more. His dick was already trembling a little. AJ finished off his water and dropped his head, saying, "I'm so tired."

Bobby moved in.

Soon he was rubbing AJ's back and suggesting AJ sit on the fresh sheets. He listened to AJ talk while he stealthily worked his hand down to rest on AJ's bare skin. From there he stroked. He leaned in close to answer AJ's rhetorical questions, making sure to keep his voice low and his breath on AJ's neck. He saw AJ blush a little, and his dick stiffened a little more in his pants. He shifted his hips to hide his erection as best he could and then lay back on the bed. His shirt pulled up to show an inch of skin, and he carefully watched AJ's look. It was a look with interest in it.

Meanwhile James was on his third beer, had discovered the lady he was with was named Cate, and his hands had not-so-accidentally found her ass. She was alone and had a room of her own, and his offer of a gentlemanly escort - you know, just to make sure she was safely in her own place - was taken with a wink and a smile. He put his arm around her waist and a soft kiss in her hair, and they left the bar. Once the elevator doors closed he pressed her against the wall and kissed her roughly, rubbing against her, his hands quickly dropping to her breasts and tweaking her nipples. She kissed him back just as hard and pulled him to her. The elevator dinged for their floor and they separated reluctantly. Their hands automatically entwined and he led her out of the elevator, asking, where? She showed him. They went through the door and landed on the bed in the wink of an eye. His tongue split open her lips softly at first, then more strongly as their bodies heated up.

Meanwhile, Bobby's eyes met AJ's and he started rubbing AJ's back. AJ turned away, but his hand crept onto Bobby's stomach and trailed over his skin. Bobby waited, holding his breath in spurts while AJ's fingers trailed down...and down...and down, slipping under the band of Bobby's underwear and snaking down to touch his throbbing cock.

Meanwhile, James' hand glided between Cate's legs and his fingers pressed against her wet lips, skated downward and then quickly back up, spreading her wide to touch her clit, pressing it just hard enough to bring a string of moans from her lips. With his other hand he raked up her shirt enough to expose her bra and rained kisses on her breasts. She pulled down the straps of her bra. James nibbled on her nipples, his hand steadily teasing her, making her more and more aroused by the second. His erection was a sizzling rocket inside his pants.

Bobby closed his eyes as AJ fondled him and raised his hips off the bed, his whole body lit with desire. AJ unzipped Bobby's pants, still looking away from him, and Bobby's cock jumped out, already stone hard and sunset red. AJ stroked it up and down. His thumb spread out the drops of precum from Bobby's dick. Bobby opened his eyes to see a passing look of regret and hesitation fly across AJ's face, but he ignored it and pulled on AJ's belt. He moved his hand down and felt AJ's own massive erection, and it satisfied his desire to keep going and damn the consequences.

Soon James was inside Cate, her legs shivering with the hugeness of him. He buried his face in her neck and bit her as he thrust inside her fiercely enough to make the reinforced headboard wobble and squeak. The bed wailed as James rocked his hips, sending Cate into a frenzy.

Soon AJ and Bobby were inside each other's mouths. AJ was on top of Bobby, his mouth and neck swallowing Bobby to the balls over and over again. Bobby was holding AJ's waist with one hand and caressing AJ's dick with the other as he gulped him down. Bobby loved the taste of AJ and occasionally glanced up at AJ's asshole, coveting its pink tightness. But he knew it was too soon.

Cate's hair grew damp with sweat as James fucked her. He'd left a cluster of bites on her neck and bruises were forming on her butt from him gripping her tight. He moaned her name with every other stroke, and she returned the favor when her first orgasm racked her body. Another followed, and yet one more before Storm shivered and came inside her. Their mingled sweat glued them together briefly before he slid off on his side and drew her close.

Bobby's legs tightened and he arched his back with pleasure. Being inside AJ's mouth was like riding a rollercoaster on the hottest day of summer. AJ brought Bobby to another peak and this time Bobby could not hold on; he convulsed and came furiously, holding back a scream, his hips and legs flailing. Once his orgasm had trailed away, he tried to finish AJ's blowjob but AJ pushed Bobby's hands away and screwed Bobby's face until he came himself with a grunt and a sigh and then rolled over and far away from Bobby as he could get. AJ hadn't said a single word the entire time.

James stared up at the ceiling.

So did AJ.

Cate slept, her body nestled against Storm.

Bobby pulled on his clothes.

James set the alarm on his phone for 5:45 and tried to get some sleep.

Bobby reached over to AJ but AJ pushed his hand away. Bobby gave up and uttered a limp, "I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" but AJ didn't respond.

Bobby let himself out.


	9. Chapter 9

Bobby walked down the hallway to his room. He kept waiting for the guilt to kick in over how he lured AJ into bed, but it didn't come. Instead he felt happy. His skin still glowed where AJ had touched and caressed and licked him, and his smile felt like it would be permanently etched onto his face. He reached his door and rested his head against it for a minute before sighing softly and opening it. His empty bed greeted him and the first sharp pangs of loneliness stabbed his heart. He wanted AJ all over again and being separated from him was even more painful now. Bobby took out his phone and sent AJ a "missing you already" text before undressing and staring at himself in the mirror. His fingers traced a small mark AJ had left on his chest. Bobby looked at the mark in the mirror and smiled a rueful smile. He turned off the light and crawled into bed, bringing a pillow close to him and hugging it.

The next morning James let himself in the room about six am. AJ was awake, but pretended not to be. He listened as James quietly picked up things around the room and put them in his suitcase, and his heart emptied a little more with every thump and thud. It only took a few minutes of this for AJ to lose all patience and he sat up with a frown. "James," he said.

"Knew you weren't asleep," muttered James as he found a sock hanging out of a drawer.

"I wasn't sure if I was ready for an argument."

"You ready now?"

"No," AJ said. "But I'm curious."

"Are you?" James stared at AJ, silently daring him to say something inflammatory.

AJ sighed and went ahead to start the routine. "Yes. What happened to you last night?"

"I got good and drunk because I broke up with my cheating ass boyfriend, that's what happened."

"That's what you think happened, but it ain't what really happened, James, and you know it." AJ said, aiming his voice at the bed. "You got this idea in your mind and you didn't care if it was the truth or not. If I didn't know better..."

"What?" James said. "Go on, finish your sentence." Their eyes locked, and again, James dared AJ to say something. AJ swallowed and looked away. "What's wrong, AJ?" James said mockingly, "cat got your tongue?"

"I've changed my mind," AJ said, rubbing his neck. "I don't want to fight. I don't care what happened last night. I don't want this to end. There. Happy?"

"No."

"What would make you happy?"

"Going home."

"Fine."

AJ laid back down. He pulled a pillow over his face and yelled into it. James smiled despite himself, but he wiped the smile off when AJ tossed the pillow aside. AJ got up out of bed, naked as the day he was born, and wrapped his arms around James' broad body as he jammed his clothes deep into his suitcase. AJ pressed his cheek against the strong muscles in James' back. James' activity slowed...and slowed...and stopped. He stood there relishing the warmth of AJ's body. His dick fluttered in his jeans.

"James," AJ said, "I really don't want this to end."

James didn't say anything. He rubbed AJ's arms where they criss-crossed over him. The sun glinted through the curtains and James stared at it for a while, absently rubbing AJ's arms. "Okay," James finally said, "okay."

"Okay what?" said AJ.

"Okay, I'm listening," replied James, who broke the embrace and sat down. AJ sat down next to him, and James instantly covered his crotch with a sheet. "I can't concentrate with you showing me all your goodies," he said, smiling. AJ smiled back. "So," James continued, "now that you're all covered and decent, and I've told you what I did last night, tell me what you did."

"I thought you were listening?"

"Listening to your answer."

AJ rolled his eyes. "I laid here all night, all upset, thinking about you. Happy?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

James took AJ's hand. For a second the truth trembled on his lips. He wanted to be honest and admit to AJ that he wasn't perfect and let whatever happened, happened. He looked at the sun again, and then at AJ, and AJ's eyes slid away from him in a way that James recognized as a move he'd pulled plenty of times. The guilty shuffle. He realized then that AJ had done what he'd feared, and he'd still picked James. A corona burst inside his heart. He grasped AJ by the chin and kissed him once, twice, softly yet firmly. "I'm sorry," he whispered between kisses, sealing their mutual lie away. "Let's forget it." AJ kissed him back and tangled his fingers in James' silky hair. They fell back on the bed together and soon neither clothes nor sheets separated them.

Half an hour later James sprawled on the bed sweaty and spent. AJ was looking around for his pants. "James," he said, "are you sure you didn't pack my jeans?"

"I don't know," admitted James. "I was just throwing stuff in there."

"How do you expect me to get outta here? Am I supposed to fly in my boxers?"

"Fly naked. I bet you'll get a discount."

"You and that smart mouth."

"I think you mean talented mouth."

"That too," AJ said.

"I know. I got you to forgive me real quick."

"You think you're forgiven? Nuh-uh boy, slow down with that. You put me through too much this weekend. You've got to put some work in for me to really forgive you. Today was a be-ginning, got that?" AJ said as he pulled his jeans out of the suitcase. "I expect more in the next couple of days."

"More?" said James. "You've done tore me up as it is!"

AJ cast James a sultry look. "More. I want more." He folded his jeans up and strutted into the bathroom. Soon the shower started.

James stretched out in the bed and knocked one of the pillows over. He picked it up and caught a whiff of Cartier Declaration, Bobby's favorite cologne. He tossed the pillow across the room. "I bet you couldn't wait to bring your ass in here, fuckface," he said out loud. "I'll teach you." He rolled over and waited for AJ to finish up. His phone buzzed and he checked the text. It was Cate. "good morning. just waking up. last night was great." James' brow furrowed and he tried to remember when he gave her his number but couldn't come up with it. He shrugged and saved her number under Talent Relations.

Later that morning the elevator doors opened and Bobby strolled out, ready to take on the day. He checked out at the desk and looked outside for the airport shuttle. It wasn't there yet, but he spotted AJ...and James standing next to him. His eyes narrowed and he gripped his suitcase a little tighter as he stood and watched them. They seemed comfortable with each other. Playful, even. A crowd parted around Bobby as he studied the two of them and a man said, "hey, what the fuck is your problem?" Bobby swung his head to catch the man's eye. One look into Bobby's machine-cold blue eyes was all it took for the man to blanch three shades, duck his head, and hurry out. Bobby flicked his eyes back to AJ and James. Now James was hugging AJ. Bobby's lips thinned to a bloodless line. He walked forward and the glass doors hissed open to set him loose. Bobby walked forward slowly, each heavy foot thudding in front of the other. AJ was the first to see him, and his smile went down a few watts, then turned quizzical. He waved but didn't speak to Bobby and this upset Bobby a little more. James turned around and his smile vanished instantly, replaced by a burning glare. Instead of turning away Bobby stood and met the hateful heat with a icy stare of his own. Bobby kept walking until he was just two feet from James, neither of them dropping their eyes, instead locking their eyes up, each of them unconsciously standing with their left legs forward. AJ put a hand on James' arm but James pulled it up and then circled AJ's neck with it, drawing him close. Bobby's body stiffened and James wore a small triumphant smirk that held until AJ pulled away.

"Guys," AJ said, rolling his eyes, "give it a rest." He turned his back on both of them and pretended to mess with his suitcase.

"You heard him, Bobby," James said, "give it up."

"That isn't what I heard," Bobby replied. His azure eyes still stabbed deep into James' emerald ones.

"What did you hear, then?" asked James.

AJ turned back around. "Both of you stop it and stop acting like kids. Y'all act like someone pissed on your toys. James. James." He put his hand on James' arm again, but James didn't move. "Bobby," AJ said, and Bobby tore his gaze from James and looked at him. Bobby's face softened and his eyes went to devouring AJ. A soft blush came to AJ's face and he tried to look away, but Bobby's eyes held him until James stepped between the two of them. AJ blinked rapidly and took a sharp breath behind James' back. Bobby, his point made, grabbed his bag and strolled away, sending another quick, loving glance at AJ as he walked down the sidewalk to talk to Austin Aries and So Cal Val.

James turned to face AJ. "You stay away from him."

"James-"

"Don't even start. Just stay away. That's the deal. You hear me?"

AJ flushed a little more and said, "I don't think you're anybody to give me orders today. Ease up."

James opened his mouth, then thought better of it and shut it again. The airport shuttle came around the corner and he busied himself with making sure his bag was ready, even though it already was.

That night, Bobby sat down before his computer and wrote an email to AJ.

"AJ,

The other night was incredible. I wish that it had happened years earlier. Problem is, I can't stop thinking about you and everything about you. I need to know if I'm wasting my time and last night was just a fling to get back at James or what. It's driving me crazy.

Bobby"

As soon as he hit send he regretted it. He sat back and tried to figure out how he would blame this on the beer. Right when he decided to just go sleep on it, a new mail alert dinged.

"Bobby,

I've been thinking over a lot of things. I care a lot about you and I think you're a great guy. But last night...last night was wrong. We both knew it was wrong. I regret it, a little. Anything else please text me. I'll be up for a while.

AJ"

Bobby didn't waste any time getting out his phone.

"Wrong?"

AJ wrote back, "yeah, wrong. I'm already a cheater once over don't need to make it twice"

"you know James is no innocent himself"

"I don't know that"

"I'm just saying, I know him, I know he wasn't just drinking by himself last night, he was doing something"

"You have any proof?"

"no"

"of course you don't"

"I was too busy wrapping my lips around your dick while I had the chance"

"don't be crude"

"we both know James and we know his style"

"whatever"

"fine. I'm just saying. he wasn't as innocent as you think"

"I don't want to sit here and go back and forth on that. I was wrong and that's enough for me"

"okay"

"okay then"

"I still want us to be friends"

"I'm fine with that but James wants me to stay away from you"

"you going to do that?"

"nah but I need you to respect my choice to stay with him and don't do things like you did today"

"your wish is my command"

"I know lol"

"if you ever change your mind though...let me know"

"you'll be the first to know ok I promise"

"I am gonna need a little time. I don't like being yanked around"

"bobby I really am sorry for that. I thought..."

"you thought what?"

"I thought everything would be clear once we spent some time together. but it just made things worse and I don't know what to do next."

"worse"

"more complicated"

"let me guess. guilt."

"you know it"

"I do"

"now what"

"now sleep on it. we'll talk later. this is too big to handle through texts"

"yeah. good night"

"good night"

Bobby put down his phone. Then he opened a fresh beer, one of many more to come that night, and stared out the window trying to keep a lid on his frustration.


	10. Chapter 10

AJ woke up with his face pressed into James' broad brown back. He smiled and let out a little "mmm" as he reached around and caressed James' chest. To AJ's surprise, James was already awake. James rolled over in bed and reached his arms out to scoop AJ closer.

"Morning, babe," James said, his voice still thick with sleep. "How you doin'?"

"Pretty good since I'm waking up to you," AJ said. He rubbed James' nipple with a finger. "It's a nice way to wake up."

"Damn sure beats some of the beasts I've woken up to back when I was on the indies. With you I don't have to worry about waking up with a hoof up my ass."

AJ chuckled and stroked James' nipple again. James looked down at his chest. "You trying to get something started here?"

"No, but I wouldn't mind."

"That's as good as an invitation to me," said James, and he rolled over on top of AJ, kissing him. AJ met his kisses back with ardor, his hips already rising to press against James, his mouth parting so their tongues could mingle. James kissed AJ passionately, loving the taste of his warm plump lips...so soft and juicy, like peaches in high summer. He snaked his tongue inside AJ's mouth while his hands floated down through AJ's lightly haired chest, stroking his pecs and flicking his nipples lightly, once, twice, three times. AJ squirmed and wrapped one muscled thigh around James' waist. Their growing erections nuzzled against each other. James pressed his hips down and into AJ, bearing down hard, feeling a trickle of juice already on his bare skin.

AJ grabbed a handful of James' hair and kissed him deeper still. He grabbed James' shoulder and enjoyed James' fierce kissing for a few moments more before shifting and rolling them both back over. Aj began kissing James' neck, then went lower, kissing slowly down his neck, taking time to lick and suck each of James' luscious nipples, then down even lower, over the stomach, a quick flick in the bellybutton before continuing the kisses down to the crotch, up James' firmly erect shaft, tasting the juice oozing from the head of his hot dick, at last planting one kiss on the head of James' cock before gripping it hard and taking it into his mouth. James moaned as AJ's sweet, hot mouth slid down, taking in every solid inch, down until he mashed against the back of AJ's throat, just the way James liked it. AJ knew everything James liked, and exactly how he liked it, and he knew how to make James moan and beg for more. He withdrew until the head of James' cock pressed against the back of his lips, and then plunged down again, repeating this over and over, listening to James' breath turn to rapid pants and any words turn to mush. James's hands crept onto the back of AJ's head and his back arched as AJ sucked his cock expertly. AJ's tongue ran over every crevice and he heard James moan, "yes, yes, suck that dick baby, suck it..." AJ looked up and saw James' face lit up with hunger, and he knew what was coming next.

James pulled at AJ's arm. AJ, without losing his tight oral grip on James' dick, moved upwards and around to lay on top of James. James grabbed AJ around the waist and his fingers sank into AJ's yummy ass. He spread AJ's cheeks apart and touched the rosy tight bud with his tongue, gingerly, and felt AJ moan around his dick. He took that as a sign to keep going and began licking AJ's hole in earnest, his tongue swirling and exciting each inch of AJ's puckered flesh. AJ trembled atop him and his sucking became less controlled, a little wilder, and a little wetter. Both of them were flushed. James moved his hands upwards to stroke AJ's sweaty back while his tongue kept dancing over AJ's hole. AJ jerked his hips every time James' tongue slid inside him and his erection rubbed against James' chest, turning him on more. Soon James felt like his whole body was thrumming hard and he needed to be inside AJ right now. RIGHT NOW. He pulled his tongue reluctantly out of AJ's ass and went to push AJ down, but AJ playfully pushed his hands off and turned around to settle on James' stomach. He was smiling.

"Ready?"

"Damn right I'm ready. My dick don't get no harder than this."

AJ gestured for the lube and James tossed it to him. AJ poured a little in his hands and reached back to caress James' cock. James moaned. AJ inched backward until James' erection rested against his crack, then slowly rubbed up and down against it. The smile never left his face.

"You fucking tease," groaned James. "Come on."

AJ took James in hand and both rose and tilted him until the head of his cock brushed against his waiting hole. AJ locked eyes with James and then slid backwards and down, loving the lusty look in James' eyes as he sank lower and lower, taking in all of James one steel inch at a time until he was sitting on him. AJ closed his eyes a little from the passing pain. James put his hands around AJ's waist and held him tenderly.

Slowly, the smile rising again on his face, AJ began to rock back and forth and up and down and both of them closed their eyes and surfed the bliss. James' grip on AJ slackened as AJ went faster, totally in control, riding James' cock for all it was worth. James managed to grab a pillow and stuff it behind him eventually so he could sit up and hold AJ close. AJ grabbed the back of James' neck as soon as he came close and they kissed again, furiously, when they could concentrate.

"Yes, oh James, oh yes, yes," AJ panted in James' ear between kisses. "I love you, I love you so much..."

"I love you too AJ, don't stop, don't stop." James folded his arms over AJ's back and sucked on his neck. His hand went to AJ's cock and curled his fist around it, pumping hard. AJ threw his head back in ecstasy, his hips never missing a beat. James pressed his face deeper into AJ's neck and held on, his orgasm beginning to build inside him. All too soon James cried out and clutched AJ close, his orgasm ricocheting through him from one end to the other, a thick rope blasting out of him and inside AJ. James fell back on his pillow, exhausted, and AJ crept up with him, his erection jutting out in front of him. James opened his mouth and waved AJ forward with his tongue, and AJ slid his dick partially into James' waiting mouth. He jerked himself off with one hand, the other on the headboard steadying himself, and came with a grunt and a shiver. James obediently swallowed and gave AJ's cock a playful lick as he withdrew.

AJ rolled off James and curled up next to him, sliding a finger through the sweat on James' stomach. "We got time for a nap?"

"Hope so. I need one." James checked the clock. "Yeah, we got an hour. Let me just...hmph...reset this damn alarm...fucking thing. Aight. We're good." He caressed AJ's shoulder and they both settled in to catch some more sleep before they had to fly out for the next town.

On the flight word started to get around about a possible party. Guys were feeling strung out and wound up and a few of the guys jumped on it. Tommy leaned over to James from the next row and said, "I know I don't have to convince you to go."

"Course not," James said. "You know that ain't in my blood."

"Cool," Tommy replied. They bumped fists. "I'm bringing some Patron. You bringing Jack?"

"Yeah, I'll bring a couple of bottles. If the party sucks, I can always go back to my room and drink 'em."

Tommy laughed. "The man with the back up plan."

"You know it. Everybody coming?"

"Pretty much. Maybe someone can get us some weed."

"That'd be nice." James ignored AJ's reproachful look and grinned up at Tommy. "Bring the good stuff. I'm up for it."

Tommy grinned back twice as big.

After much more discussion, everybody decided to rent a large suite and have the party there. It had been a while since they'd had a big party where everyone could come, so why not do it big, they all figured. Truth was ut didn't take much for them to decide to do a big party. Sunshine coming out after a couple days of rain would do.

In the little kitchenette, Bobby was looking for a beer. He was tired, his knees hurt, he missed EY, and he hated having to avoid AJ. He pushed past a couple people, a little less politely than usual, and opened the refrigerator door to check out the score. No dice. He figured they were hiding the beer somewhere else and turned around to peer around the room. He spotted Pope and Tommy in the back whispering to each other. Pope saw him and excitedly waved. Bobby frowned the tiniest bit; it wasn't like Pope to wave at him. He went over anyway. Pope handed him a cold beer.

"Thanks man, this is exactly what I was looking for," Bobby said, and took a long drink. He sighed with relief after the beer cooled his throat and a real smile lit up his face briefly. Tommy and Pope exchanged a significant look.

"We need to get you drunk more often," said Tommy. "It's the only time you ever smile."

"You never see me smile, Tommy, because your face depresses me," Bobby retorted. Tommy opened his mouth to give it back just as good when Pope nudged him hard. Tommy rolled his eyes. "I gotta take a piss, but I'll be back for you, brother. You always got something smart to say, huh?"

"As opposed to you, who never does." Bobby said. He enjoyed messing with Tommy.

Pope chuckled. "Bobby throws the best shade. Just give it up and go, already, before you wet the carpet and he has to hit you with a newspaper."

Tommy rolled his eyes again and walked off, a beer in each hand. Bobby tilted his head. "He's going to the bathroom with two beers. Think one's an emergency urinal?"

"You never know with him," said Pope. He shot a glance at Bobby's beer and smiled a curious smile. "How are you doing tonight?"

"Fine," said Bobby. He took another swallow of his beer and Pope's own smile widened. "Yourself?"

"Great. Ask me again in an hour though. Things are really going to be popping. Tommy called his boy and he gave us some good shit."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Bobby drained his beer. "Pot?"

"That too."

"What do you mean, 'that too'?" A colossal frown swiped across Bobby's face. Pope only smiled. Bobby held his bottle up to the light and stared hard at it...and noticed a little bit of strange residue at the bottom. His face swelled with anger. "The fuck have you done?"

"Calm down. It's nothing."

"It's not nothing. What did you put in that, asshole?"

"For that," Pope said, standing up and turning away, "I ain't telling you shit." Bobby grabbed for him but Pope melted into the crowd with a laugh. Bobby went after him, but Pope stayed one step ahead of him until his pursuit was stopped by a weaving James almost falling into his chest.

"M'bad," James apologized to Bobby's shoulder. "S'okay though...yeah."

"Damnit, James, get off me." Bobby pushed back. James stood upright for a second and then slowly leaned in the other direction. Bobby had to grab him again. "Beers getting at you ALREADY?"

James slurred, "geroff."

Bobby was sorely tempted to drop James on the floor and keep going after Pope, but a growing part of him insisted that he at least try to get James to a chair. He put one of James' arm around his neck and dragged him off to look for a spare chair. Surprisingly, he didn't find one. Everybody was draped over the available couches and chairs looking zoned out. Bobby suspected Pope and Tommy had been quite busy. He stood behind the big couch in thought. James' head lolled. Bobby sighed and went through James' pockets looking for his room key, as he'd done countless nights before.

"What room you staying in, James?"

James muttered. Bobby shook him and asked again. "417."

Bobby hugged him a little closer and started walking to the door. What crowd there was in his way parted at his coming, as if he were Moses instead of a guy making the weekly James-walk. He maneuvered James out of the door and down the hallway easily. When they got to the elevator James managed to lean against the wall and hold himself up that way for a change. Bobby pushed the down button. He looked over at James and saw James looking back.

"How you holding up?" Bobby asked.

"I'm not on the floor, so I give myself an A plus," James said.

"Grading on a curve, I see. Nice."

The elevator dinged and James pushed himself off with a grunt. He looped an arm around Bobby as they went inside. "You're funny," Bobby said as he pushed 4.

"I feel funny."

"Hope you didn't have the same drink I did."

"What what?"

"Pope put something in my drink. If it's not fun I'm gonna get that asshole later."

James laughed. "If it's not fun?"

"Well shit, I could use a couple laughs right now. It's been a long week. It don't help that you're out for blood."

"I guess. Not like I care, because, whatever, you brought this on yourself."

Bobby grunted. They were both quiet for a while. James opened his mouth to say something but closed it when the doors opened. They walked over to James' room, Bobby supporting James all the way. Bobby reached in James' pants and looked for the room key, strictly by habit now, coming up with it and unlocking the door. He dragged James inside and to the bed, where James sank down. Bobby noticed there was only one bed in this room, shrugged, and sat down on the other side of it. James had his boots kicked off and his belt unbuckled before Bobby's back hit the covers.

"You staying?" asked James.

"Nah, just lying here for a little while. I'm tired."

"Maybe it was a sleeping pill."

"Maybe so. I'm not high though. It's a little disappointing. On the other hand, you're not punching me in the face."

"Yeah, I don't really feel like it." James stretched. "I'm mellow."

"Me too."

"Will you still be mellow when AJ gets here?"

"Who knows."

"I hope so. He gets all bent outta shape when I bring you up, so stay mellow."

"I'll try." Bobby rolled over so he was along side James and close to his face. "Tell me something."

"Yeah, what?"

"Why him?"

"Who the fuck knows, really. We were hanging one night, I got horny, and he was there. You know how that goes. I still remember the first night I rolled over and rubbed my dick on you. I had a feeling you wouldn't flip out but I didn't expect you to put your hand in my draws."

Bobby smiled at the memory. "I didn't expect you to give me such a great blowjob, either."

"Had you hooked from the start, didn't I?"

"Through the bag and back."

They both laughed. James threw his leg over Bobby's and stroked his back. "We had a lot of good times together, didn't we?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you act like it anymore? I kind of miss the old you."

"You know how I felt about AJ. I mean, I told you. I trusted you. And then I find out you two are dating? You didn't even tell me. I had to find out by accident. You seducing him the way you seduced me, no less."

James thought this over. "Huh. Yeah. I'm turning straight dudes out left and right."

"James."

"Okay. I did mean to tell you. I mean, you were the reason we kept things under wraps. I knew you'd flip out if you found out..."

"I still wish you had told me. I could have dealt with it."

"You're full of shit, Bobby," James said. "Full. Of. Shit. You know this. I know this. Your momma knows this. People who don't even know you know this."

Bobby turned on his side towards James so their faces were only inches apart. "Look who's talking," he said with a smile. James smiled back.

"At least I know I'm full of shit, " James said. "You keep acting like it's a chocolate milkshake."

Bobby snorted with laughter. "I do miss you too, sometimes."

"I know."

"Of course you do."

"I'm a smart dude. People should give me more credit."

Bobby snuggled a little closer. "I guess. But you know what, though, James? Even though I miss you I'm still never going to forgive you. You stole him. You knew I loved him and you stole him."

"You can't steal nobody."

"I don't care what anybody says. It's true."

"Aww shit. What next, you gonna kiss my cheeks and tell me I broke your heart?"

Amazingly, Bobby did just that. He took James' face in his rough hands and kissed him gently on both cheeks. "I knew it was you, James. You broke my heart. You broke my heart."

James laughed, but his smile soon faded. "I didn't mean for this to happen. For real I didn't expect it to get any farther than a couple quick blowjobs. Now it's like a HUGE THING and none of us can get out of it without looking bad. I ain't gonna let you win. Just on principle. And I know damn well you aren't gonna let me win. We're both just waiting for the big fight to happen, and we both know it."

"You always were good at getting to the meat of a situation."

"Especially when I'm drunk. I'm a good drunk psychiatrist." James pulled Bobby a little closer and rested his head on his. "I want to see what happens afterwards, anyway. Think we'll make up after the breakup?"

"After I break you and him up? Maybe."

"Listen to you with your big mouth."

"You love it. My big mouth and my big dick."

"If I wasn't so tired - "

"You'd fuck me. I know."

A smile squirreled around James' mouth. "Get some sleep, asshole."

"If you would just shut the fuck up, I would."

James did so. Bobby put an arm around James and rubbed his back before drifting off.

An hour and a half later the door lock clicked and AJ stepped into the room. He turned the lamp on and the sight on the bed made his mouth drop open. James and Bobby were curled into each other, sleeping deeply. AJ walked closer to the bed and watched them, both looking comfortable and contented. His forehead wrinkled as the guilt, never too far from him these days, rose up and washed over him. Then, as quietly as possible, he turned off the light and went to find somewhere else to crash.


	11. Chapter 11

Bobby woke up, but he didn't want to open his eyes right away. Storm was lying on top of him naked as a jaybird, his head nestled against Bobby's neck and his arms curled tightly around him, and Bobby's arms were wrapped around him just as close. He felt more calm and rested that he had been in weeks. He thought about Pope and expected some leftover anger to burble up, but nothing came. Instead he ran his hands through the waterfall of Storm's hair closest to him and enjoyed that peaceful feeling for a minute or two more. Storm's lips flapped in a snore against his neck, tickling him a little. He grinned and idly wished Storm would wake up and kiss him on the chin like he used to.

After a minute, the new feelings crowded out the old ones and he stirred, pushing Storm on the shoulder to nudge him aside. He looked down and saw he was only in his underwear. He didn't remember getting undressed last night. Had he taken off his clothes in the night or had Storm taken them off for him? He put his head in his hands and tried to remember. Behind him he heard a stirring, followed by a sniff, and he stood up and resolved to save his worries for later.

James was looking at him. His eyes went from contentment to longing to friendliness to suspicion. Bobby turned away before it got worse and saw his shirt wadded up between the nightstand and the bed. He pulled it out and made a show of smoothing the wrinkles. A baleful silence hung in the air as they avoided each other's eyes. Bobby slipped his shirt on and looked around for his pants. James rolled over on his back and put his hands behind his head.

"I need to get some breakfast," Bobby said.

"If you see AJ outside on your way out," James said, his voice still hoarse with sleep, "send him in."

Bobby picked up his jeans and sat down to put them on. It was like sitting down with a stranger with James now. It was almost if they were in prison and AJ was the unbreakable glass between them. He stood up and reached out his hand to James for a shake, but James ignored him. Time's up, Bobby thought. Back to our cells. His face hardened.

"AJ is his own man, and so am I," Bobby spat. "I'm not your messenger boy."

"What are you still here for, then?" inquired James without looking away from the ceiling.

Bobby slammed his feet into his shoes and stomped off, trying in vain to slam the door behind him. He strode down the hallway, his feet practically leaving trails of smoke. Five rooms from his he almost ran into AJ, who was coming out of someone else's room. AJ caught sight of Bobby and made as if to duck back inside. Bobby's eyes shrank to slits and he opened his mouth to say something wounding but AJ said, "whoa there, the freight train's coming through! watch yourselves!" and laughed. Bobby swallowed the angry words and forced a smile into his face.

"Hey AJ. How are you this morning?"

"I'm good. Slept in Aries' room because somebody was hogging all the space in my bed." AJ looked at Bobby from under his lashes. "Did you sleep well?"

"Pretty well, all things considered."

"Considering you were all hugged up with James..."

"Yeah, well, I slept well, but as soon as I woke up I chewed my arm off like Coyote Ugly."

AJ laughed again, delighted. Bobby kept the smile on his face and looked at AJ as he laughed, and a furious surge of passion came over him and he inwardly rocked with the force of it. He wanted right then to slam AJ up against the wall and kiss him, press his lips against his, feel AJ's hands grabbing his body...Bobby coughed and looked away for a second before going on. "So I'm on my way back to my room. I didn't have my crazy glue with me, so I put my arm back on with some spit." AJ chuckled again, his face spreading open wide, his teeth white and even, and this time Bobby didn't hesitate to put his hand on the back of AJ's neck and bring him forward. AJ gasped a little himself and looked up into Bobby's eyes, which were two glowing orbs of naked desire. Bobby ran his hand over AJ's neck and his fingers slid inside the neck of AJ's shirt. AJ flushed but didn't look away. Bobby came a little closer, his breath like little puffs of fire. He pressed one leg against AJ's as his fingers teased his hidden skin. AJ's lips parted despite themselves and he heard himself sigh. Bobby came even closer and AJ put a hand on his chest. He felt Bobby's nipple diamond-hard against his palm, closed his eyes, and pushed Bobby back firmly. Bobby stepped back and dropped his hand to his side, but his eyes stayed glued to AJ's, an urgent message of lust written between his lashes.

AJ awkwardly cleared his throat. "I need to see about James," he said in a voice that was a touch too high.

Bobby nodded. "Okay. I'll see you." He stood for a few more seconds, ogling AJ from head to toe, and AJ squirmed under his gaze but didn't walk away. Bobby caught AJ's eye once more, licked his lips, and then turned and walked down the hall.

AJ stared at the floor until he got himself under control, took a few deep breaths, and went to see about James.

Bobby got to his room, put the key in the lock, and checked to see if he could catch one more glimpse of AJ. He saw AJ trudging up to James' room, and then, surprisingly, turn around and lock eyes with him once more. AJ's hand rose to his neck. He looked at Bobby for a long minute before unlocking the door and slipping inside. Bobby unlocked his own door and went inside. Before the door closed all the way he had yanked off his pants and laid down on the bed, his hand wrapping tight around his cock and his mind replaying those moments in the hallway over and over until he came, grunting and arching, AJ's name shooting uncontrollably from his mouth.

James' head rose when AJ stepped inside. "Hey boo," he said, raising the sheet and patting the bed next to him, "come on over here." AJ obediently stripped off his shoes and pants and snuggled next to James, who threw the sheet back over him. James cardled AJ's head in his hands and kissed AJ softly in welcome. They lay there for a while together, kissing and licking, and AJ reached around to grab James' ass. James smiled through his kisses and ran his own hand down AJ's side. AJ grabbed it as it sank down past his waist and pulled back a little bit.

"Let's just kiss," AJ breathed.

James grunted instead of agreeing. He kissed AJ again, urgently, their mouths melding together. AJ's grip on James' ass tightened. James rolled them both over until he was on top of AJ, his kisses now white hot and majestically sensual. His hands fanned out to stroke AJ's body - his arms, his perky nipples, his washboard stomach - and AJ welcomed each touch eagerly as his supple tongue delved into James' mouth. As soon as James cupped AJ's dick in his hand, AJ pulled his hand upward. James broke the kiss and gave AJ a look. "Problem?"

"I don't feel like it."

"This isn't getting you hot? It's getting me hot. I'm already naked too...shoot."

"It would but I saw Bobby outside."

James' face fell. He rolled back onto his side with a pissed off sigh and said, "So what?"

"How was it sleeping with him last night?" AJ said, restraining a grin.

James rolled his eyes and began to stroke the skin over AJ's stomach. "It wasn't anything."

"I came in last night after the party was over and you two were curled up closer than peas in a pod," AJ said. "Sure looked like something to me."

"I didn't fuck him - "

"I didn't say you did. Although I could have came in here and threw a fit..." AJ gave James a look out of the side of his eye and James blushed uncomfortably. "Anyway, it just made me wonder."

"Wonder about what?"

"Do you remember what happened last night?"

"I remember getting hammered and him bringing me back here. We talked for a while. Yeah, whatever, it was nice to talk to him again without wanting to punch him in the face. That answer your question? You gonna stop fucking with me now?"

AJ put his hand over James' and threaded his fingers between his. "Do you ever, you know, miss him?"

"No."

AJ waited.

"Okay, maybe sometimes."

"Y'all looked so cozy together."

James put his head on AJ's shoulder. "It doesn't mean anything. We've known each other for a long time. I spent years sleeping in the same room with him. It's nothing."

"And you don't miss being friends with him?"

"We were never best friends."

"I know that. But you were close."

James stretched before answering. "If he would accept the fact that the early bird gets the worm, and stop pouting and being underhanded, we'd be cool again. I'm still going to kick his ass on general principle, you understand. But why do you care?"

"I just felt a little bad about the way things turned out, that's all."

"Don't feel bad. It's not your fault. It's his."

"Is it?"

"As far as I'm concerned."

The alarm went off then, cutting off that line of conversation with its blaring whoop. James untangled his hand and snapped it off. Instead of rolling back to where he was, he lay on top of AJ and kissed him, quick and playful, even nibbling on his bottom lip a little. "Stop worrying," he whispered to AJ. "Quit letting him get under your skin." He clapped AJ on the cheek, rolled over and got out of bed, not seeing AJ avert his eyes and swallow. "I'm going to take a quick shower. I need to get some food and hit the gym," James said over his shoulder before going into the bathroom and closing the door.

AJ sat up and got his phone out of his pants. Suddenly he needed to talk to Daniels. He texted him, "Hey, feel like getting breakfast?" and was gratified to see Daniels was up for it. He pulled on his pants and waited for James to finish up. When James came out, wrapped in one towel and rubbing his hair with another, AJ was fully dressed and checking himself in the mirror.

"All ready to go, good looking?" James said with a smile. "Give me a few minutes."

"Actually, I'm going to breakfast with Chris."

James' smile faltered. "Oh yeah? Y'all won't wait for me?"

"I'll see you afterward, baby." AJ turned around and smiled, but James still looked wary. AJ walked over to James and distracted him with a kiss. "Now who needs to relax?" he asked, his hands gliding over James' damp skin and settling just above his waist. The smile came back to James' face and he ran a finger along AJ's jaw. AJ kissed him again, slower and deeper, and as James' arms came up to caress him AJ snatched his towel from his hips, threw it onto the bed, and gave his ass a mighty smack.

James' smile widened into a genuine laugh as he rubbed his ass cheek with one hand. "Go on with your teasing ass," he said, "before I whip you with my other towel." AJ blew him a kiss and left.

Daniels was already downstairs in the lobby when AJ showed up. He was reading the latest issue of Deadpool. AJ tapped him on the shoulder, and Daniels looked up, smiled, and said, "hey, ready to go?"

"Sure thing. How's the book?"

"It's decent."

They made small talk for a good while, until after halfway to the restaurant they passed a lesbian couple kissing on the street. AJ's face softened and his eyes took on a wistful look. Daniels looked over at him. "Something on your mind? You're not going to get all hellfire and brimstoney on me, are you? I need some bacon in me first."

"No. I don't do that anymore."

"I did notice. How's James?"

AJ sighed. "Fine."

"He didn't want to come?"

"I didn't want him to come."

"What's this? Problems again? What happened this time?"

AJ sighed again and leaned his head against the window. "He didn't do anything. It's me. It's me this time."

Daniels spared a second to glance over at AJ. "How so, brother?"

"Maybe I'm doing things I don't know if I should be doing."

Daniels looked out at the traffic. "Does this mean you are going to break up with him?"

The words spilled out of AJ in a sudden rush. "No. I mean I know I always said it was wrong before, but, Chris, when James kissed me that first night it felt good. It felt...right. I kept waiting for the guilt to kick in, you know? To start feeling the wages of sin. I kept waiting to feel guilty and ashamed. But the crazy thing is, it hasn't come yet. I keep looking for that other shoe to drop, but all I feel is excited. But at the same time, maybe it's not the guilt I should be afraid of. Maybe the problems I'm feeling, the problems coming up in my heart, are because I've opened myself to sin. See, I'm happy with James, I love James, but there's Bobby. I think about Bobby a lot. Even more since the accident. Sometimes...no, all the time...I want Bobby so bad. There. I said it out loud." He looked over at Daniels, his face a curious mixture of defiance and bewilderment. Daniels was silent, but nodded to show he was listening.

AJ took a breath and kept going before Daniels could open his mouth. "I sort of slept with Bobby once and I think about doing it again all the time. Just seeing him and grabbing him and saying let's go. I know he wants me. He grabbed me in the hallway today and...Chris...I wanted to go with him. James told me once Bobby fucked like a wolverine. I wish he hadn't told me that. It's been on my mind a lot. He's been on my mind a lot. He knows it, too."

Daniels kept looking at the road. AJ got the feeling he was still working out what to say. He plowed on. "I'm mad at myself for being so caught up in lust. And you know what else, Chris? I also feel bad for coming between them. I saw them last night, spooning, and they looked so natural and comfortable together and yet during the day they can't stand the sight of each other. They used to be friends. Now James is always swearing he's going to beat Bobby up. Bobby just stares him down and gives him the cold shoulder. Like, iceberg cold. And this is kind of my fault, maybe, and if I was to go with Bobby I would make this so much worse."

Daniels said, "AJ - "

"You don't need to say anything. My mind is made up. I'm going with the good one. Well, the better one. I just needed to vent all that because it was weighing on my mind and you're not involved."

Daniels looked at AJ sympathetically out of the corner of his eye, but said nothing. They rode together in silence for a few lights. AJ relaxed in his seat and took a few deep breaths. The restaurant loomed ahead of them and Daniels pulled in. He turned the car off and turned to AJ, his face serious.

"If you're going to do that, you know you have to stay away from Bobby."

"I know."

"You going to?"

"Yes. For sure. No more games. Now let's go get some food. I'm so hungry I'm shivering."

Meanwhile, back at the hotel, James was eating a sandwich from room service and playing around on Twitter when his phone beeped with a text. It was from "Talent Relations" and he blanked for a moment on who it could be. The content of the text not only brought the memories rushing back, it brought its friends, Anxiety and Worry. James put the phone down and began to pace back and forth, trying to figure out what to do next.


	12. Chapter 12

In the next few days James' phone was beeping with texts almost all the time. James finally snapped one morning while at breakfast with AJ. He grabbed his phone off the table as it jiggled with a new text and with his lips set in a chalk line set his message alarm to silent. AJ looked at him over a forkful of eggs. "You all right over there?"

"Yeah," James said, tossing his phone back onto the table and not caring as it slid into his coffee cup, "somebody got a hold of my number and has been sending me all kinds of shit. I'm going to have to get a new phone soon."

"That sucks," AJ said, nodding. "What kind of stuff?"

"Just bullshit."

"Like what?"

"Just bullshit, I said. What's with all the questions?"

"Just curious."

"Save that shit for something interesting. It's just a bunch of dumb shit." James flashed AJ a look and stabbed his eggs. AJ's lip curled but he changed the subject anyway to keep the peace.

James' phone kept shaking. He swore to AJ later that he was going straight to the Verizon store when he got home and get a new phone. "This is ridiculous," he said later that night as he went through his messages before bed. "Just ri-damn-diculous. She oughta take a hint."

"Who?" asked AJ.

"This...this crazy ass girl who keeps texting me. You'd think she'd get the message by now. I've never replied to anything she sends me..."

"What does she send you?"

"Bullshit."

"Like what? Just messages? Or pictures?"

James' head swiveled. "If I was getting naked pictures out of this, I wouldn't be so mad. She just sends me bullshit. Stupid bullshit I don't care about. Fuck this. I gotta pee." He threw his phone down and stomped off to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him so hard things on the dresser jumped.

AJ looked over at James' phone. It was unlocked. Just one swipe and he could see what all the fuss was about. He reached over for it, but closed his hand an inch short and brought it back to him. Fans did stupid things all the time. Why shouldn't he believe James? And yet...

He grabbed the phone and said to himself, "I'll only look at the first couple of messages. I just wanna see what he's talking about." He opened the latest message from "Talent Relations" and his eyebrows skyrocketed north.

"the abortion costs $400 you should pay half"

AJ's throat closed up and he sat up straight in the bed. Surely James would have mentioned something like this to him. Surely James would not keep something like this to himself. But the more he scrolled, the worse things got.

"it's not fair that you are ignoring me. I'm not trying to pressure you. I want you to do the right thing and help me out."

"I need to get the abortion soon. I will find out how much it costs and let you know."

"sorry I didn't want to have to tell you over text but you won't answer my calls anymore"

"I didn't get pregnant that night by myself! you could have used a condom but you didn't think it was so hot at the time. you wanted to get your dick in me. it must have been pretty good too because you spent the night, right?"

AJ was so absorbed he didn't hear the door opening. Nor did he hear the sudden intake of breath nor the swift footsteps. James pounced on the bed and tried to snatch the phone away from AJ, but AJ had a tight grip on the phone. He rolled out of bed and away from James, who flopped on the bed making one last desperate grab at the phone.

"What is all this James," AJ said, his eyes wide with disbelief. "You got someone pregnant? And now you're ignoring them asking for an abortion? What is this?"

"I told you," yelled James, on his knees in the middle of the bed, "it's just crazy bullshit."

"Is this the woman you slept with that night?"

"What woman?"

AJ closed his eyes for a brief second. When he opened them, he lowered his voice. "James, you better come out and tell me the truth fore I really lose it."

James simply stared back at AJ. His eyes began to dart around as he tried to think of the right things to say, and then, eventually, his face sagged in defeat. "Come here," he sighed. "Give me the phone and I'll tell you."

"I'll stay over here with the phone and you tell me anyway." AJ's eyes were bright with defiance.

James ran his tongue over his teeth and sucked them, the sharp sound of it hanging in the air. "Fine. Yeah, I slept with her that night we broke up for a minute."

"Did you use a condom?"

"No."

"So she might be having your baby."

"She's not having anything. She wants an abortion, you saw that."

"So you're okay with having her kill your baby?"

James looked up at the ceiling. "I don't want to get into this. I'm not here for that political discussion. She does what she wants. I don't want to talk about that."

"Neither did I but look who couldn't keep his dick in his pants," barked AJ.

"Oh, like you were any better? I smelled Bobby's cologne all over your sheets the next morning."

"I didn't get Bobby pregnant and then run off and pretend I didn't make a baby. Maybe I wasn't squeaky clean that night but you were worse, and then you're making it even more worse by doing this! I thought you were a Godly man!"

James had not moved his eyes from the ceiling. He sucked his lips in tight.

"I know you're not going to just stay there and not say nothing. You told me you got drunk and slept it off. You didn't tell me you went down and picked up some woman. And now you've got another baby to take care of!"

James said, very carefully, "I didn't want to bring it up. I knew you and Bobby were together. I thought we'd just...leave that behind us since both of us were guilty."

"Don't put me in with you. I didn't do what you did. Look at this poor woman. She must have sent you a hundred texts and you ignored all of them. Couldn't even give her the time of day. She's carrying your child now, James! This is serious!" AJ threw the phone on the bed. James didn't even look at it. "At the very least you could have told her something. Bobby warned me about you but I didn't believe him. I thought you were like me through and through. Now I know different."

That got James' attention. He lowered his head and locked eyes with AJ, who was red with fury. "Bobby said what?"

"He said you were doing something. I shut him down. I should have listened to him. He knows you better than I do. Even now. Even after all this time..." AJ's shoulders slumped. "I-I thought I knew you," he repeated, almost whispering. A single tear dropped from his eye. "All the time he tried to tell me, and I wouldn't listen, because I was crazy about you. But he was right the whole time. You're not the man I thought you were. I thought you were good, but I also thought you had grown up. I guess not."

James swayed there silently, accepting the rebuke. He didn't look away from AJ. He dared not. His eyes filled with a solemn sadness. AJ had moved forward during his lecture and was standing in front of the bed. James reached out for him and AJ slapped his hand away. "Grow up," AJ said, shivering with anger. "You get yourself out of this. Whatever you have against Bobby, at least he's been honest this whole time. Not a liar like you, alright? We're done. I can't be with someone who talks one way and acts another."

Wordlessly James grabbed his phone and rolled over on his side.

AJ grabbed his clothes and threw them on. He packed things into his suitcase, neatly, as he always did. He packed despite the fat tears that were rolling down his face and splashing on his clothes. He knew they would dry. He packed despite the burning cinder in his chest that made it hard to breathe. He knew it would cool. He packed and packed and packed until everything he had was tucked perfectly into its own little corners and bags and sections. He slammed the suitcase shut and zipped it up.

"Goodbye, James."

James said nothing.

AJ hoisted his suitcase and walked out of the room. He made sure the door was closed tight behind him before releasing one long whimper. He passed a hand over his face and told himself to keep it together until he got inside. Daniels' door was only a few steps away. He banged on it until Daniels opened it, his face grumpy, but he took one look at AJ's face and stepped aside to let him in. The door closed behind them.

James stayed on his side. He pulled the phone away to text Cate that he was sending her the $200 she needed. His fingers then pulled up the music player, and soon, "A Picture Of Me (Without You)" was playing softly. James closed his eyes and let the tears come as he listened to the lyrics.

Imagine a world where no music was playing. And think of a church with nobody praying. Have you ever looked up at a sky with no blue? Then you've seen a picture of me without you.

Soon the tears became a river, and he turned his face into the pillow to dam the flow.

Morning came, and as usual, the hotel buffet was the way to tell who was dating who, or not dating as the case may be. Bobby had been up early in the gym, and now he was rewarding himself with a few slices of turkey bacon. Austin Aries sat across from him, a smart ass grin in place despite the hour. The two of them were talking about houses when AJ walked in, with Daniels and Kaz close behind. Bobby swooped his eyes over AJ and noticed his eyes were red and swollen. Bad night? he wondered to himself. He's not with James...hmm. Austin noticed him staring and gave him a nudge. Bobby frowned.

"Stop being so obvious," Austin stage whispered.

"Fuck off," Bobby said, his eyes going back to AJ and crawling over him again. AJ walked on to the buffet and picked a plate. Right then, James walked in with Angle.

"Oh ho," Austin said. "The plot thickens."

Bobby flicked his eyes over to James, who seemed to instantly feel the weight of his gaze and turned to glare at Bobby. The pain and rage in James' eyes could have burned steel. Bobby dropped his eyes and shifted what was left of his breakfast around his plate. Angle pulled at James' arm and James shrugged him off, daring Bobby to look at him. Bobby kept looking down. Kaz saw all of this and leaned forward to whisper something to AJ, who hurriedly finished loading his plate. The three of them sat at one table across the room and James and Angle sauntered up to the buffet. Bobby could see James trying to catch AJ's eye and AJ pretending not to notice. His heart lifted a little. His tongue stole out to lick his lips.

Austin interrupted Bobby's train of thought. "Don't get your hopes up so soon."

"I know," Bobby replied. "Just let me enjoy the moment, okay?"

"Sure thing. It's your life."

"Of course," Bobby said, tasting AJ in his mind. "I might have a drink or two to celebrate."

"That's...kind of an asshole move."

"I know. Don't care."

"Fine," Austin said, "I'm in."


	13. Chapter 13

The waitress held the tray aloft with a seasoned air, past the loads of screaming families, past the loners looking for meaning at the bottom of their glasses, past the frozen faces stuck on business dinners that were stretching and fraying like pantyhose. She swerved past a reaching hand with a practiced shimmy and set down the tray at a table occupied by two men. One was lazily swirling a decent syrah in a glass with an amused smile. He got the sauteed seitan with cilantro and lime. The other was racked back in the booth, an empty glass in front of him and a scowl on his face. He got the steak with roasted cauliflower in red pepper sauce. The waitress put the tray under her arm and before she could ask if they needed anything else, Austin asked her to bring another bottle of the syrah. This would be their third. She nodded, glanced discreetly at Bobby who had stabbed his fork into his steak and left it there, and went off to fulfill their request.

Austin took Bobby's fork out of his steak and placed it on the side of the plate. Bobby looked at him, a touch bleary eyed from the wine and the two gin and tonics before it. "Why'd you do that?"

"I hate when people do that. Like you're erecting a monument on your plate. It's a steak, not Iwo Jima."

"I'm staking my claim. Get it? Get it?"

Austin pursed his mouth at Bobby. "Why is it every time you get drunk you not only think the worst puns are hilarious, you think every one else doesn't appreciate your humor?"

Bobby shrugged. He picked up his fork and shoveled some of the cauliflower into his mouth.

The waitress glided by with the bottle, opened it for them, and left. Austin quickly refilled both their glasses. "Service isn't what it used to be," he sighed. He dipped his fork into his own entree and found it to be delicious. Bobby was cutting into his steak, which was buttery and cooked just right. Bobby's phone vibrated; his face brightened with the slightest tinge of hope and he flipped it over to see who it was. He looked at the name and his face drooped back to its previous dour expression. He let the call go to voice mail.

"AJ hasn't called you yet, huh?"

"No." Bobby sliced off a piece of meat and gave Austin a meaningful look, which he gleefully ignored.

"It's funny that he's literally got you waiting by the phone. I heard on twitter they call that...pressed."

A muscle in Bobby's jaw twitched. "I'm fine. I'm sure I'll hear from him in a few days."

"Can you wait that long?" said Austin, his eyes marking Bobby over the rim of his glass. Bobby's gaze rose, as cold as ever, and he met Austin's eyes for a brief second before flicking him off dismissively. "Just checking."

"I'd be interested if I knew you were anything but a damn flirt."

"Says who?"

"Says ME."

"You wouldn't even notice. You've been chasing after AJ since I got back here. It was nice coming back and seeing some things were still the same."

Bobby calmly sliced and ate another piece of his steak.

Austin smiled and speared a piece of seitan. "It's been two days now. Has he responded to any of your texts? I'm sure you've sent him 50."

"Only in my head," Bobby replied. He sat back and poured himself another glass of wine. "I texted him the day I heard about it, and I sent him another two days later. I've talked to him a little too. He's just...dealing with whatever happened." He took a huge swallow from his glass. "I'm dying to know what happened, to tell the truth, but he's keeping his mouth glued shut."

"I want to know, too," Austin said. "I tried to get it out of James, and I swear, for a minute, I think he was going to punch me."

"He probably would have if you'd pushed the issue."

"And so I didn't."

"Smart move." Bobby finished off his wine in another massive gulp and poured another. Austin looked pained. "Don't start with me, bro," Bobby warned. "Talking about AJ is thirsty work. Also, I need a distraction."

Austin's face lit in an enigmatic smile. Bobby rolled his eyes. "You're nothing but a tease. I don't even pay attention to you anymore, so cut it out. You're just making me mad. I don't need to be mad right now. I'm already walking on eggshells with James, and if you get me mad I might end up in prison. I can't go to prison, Austin. You see those prison physiques? You can't work your legs properly in the prison yard. Their upper body development is completely out of whack. "

Austin coughed into his wine and they shared their first real laugh of the evening. "Oh Bobby," Austin said, "Never change."

"I'll do my best."

They dug into their dinners again. "Maybe I could help you find out where AJ's head is," Austin said after a few bites.

"How so?" Bobby's eyes were suddenly alert and wide with curiosity.

Austin told him. Bobby's face went from doubting smirk to considering pout to accepting smile. "Worth a try, bro. Tomorrow night?"

"Sure thing."

"Hope it works. But don't go too far. You couldn't handle the rush."

Austin put on his enigmatic smile again, and this time, Bobby returned it.

That next night was Friday night, the show after that was only a short drive away, so the wrestlers let loose in the bar - well, more loose than usual. This time the party was in a friend of a friend's good buddy's bar, or something like that; either way the drinks were big, the food was good, and the decor was done by someone who was a little too in love with velvet. Bobby hated it. Every time he looked at those fuzzy cheap velvet walls in the garish red lighting he felt like he was trapped in a horror movie. He almost hoped a guy in a chainsaw would leap out at him so he could steal that saw and redecorate.

Austin, as usual, was unaffected. He had a drink in front of him 30 seconds after he'd come in and he was ready for action. He'd already spotted AJ in the corner, rather pointedly on the other side of the room from James, and he was ready for action. He nudged Bobby. "Ready?"

"I think I'm getting a headache."

"Don't pull that old line out on me. It won't work."

Bobby didn't respond to the jab. He looked down in his beer. Austin tried a different tack. "Come on. AJ's right over there. He's got a great view."

Bobby looked up and craned his neck, but he didn't need to. AJ was standing almost directly in his line of vision, in a white t-shirt and jeans that clung to every enticing inch. Bobby licked his lips without even thinking about it.

"I can see that got your motor running. Okay. Let's go."

Bobby put his hand on Austin's neck and caressed it slowly, then moved over to one shoulder and massaged it. For the next 10 minutes they talked about music while Bobby's hand traveled the road map of Austin's body. From his shoulder he traced the highway of Austin's back and lingered on the sharp hairpin turns of his muscles. Austin, for his part, stared into Bobby's eyes and let his own arm hang around Bobby's waist, but Bobby was the main performer here. After the 10 minutes were up Bobby risked a short glance in AJ's direction and was gratified to see AJ looking over at them with his mouth in a straight line. Meanwhile, in the direction he didn't look, James was watching and pursing his mouth thoughtfully.

"It's working," Bobby said to Austin.

"Thank God, because I can't keep this up much longer. A few more minutes of this and I'm bending over the bar for you."

"A few more minutes of this and I might take it, to tell the truth." Bobby punctuated this by dipping his hand into the back of Austin's jeans. Austin's sharp inhale was audible, and Bobby's smile widened. Any chance to tease Austin back was a victory for him. A flash of white streaked across his vision. He looked up and saw AJ, halfway across the room now. AJ caught his eye and turned away to engage someone, anyone in conversation. Bobby's heart thumped. Yes, he thought. Still got you. His thoughts were interrupted by a hand squeezing his butt. "Nice, isn't it?"

He felt rather than heard Austin laugh. "Yeah. Maybe you should be the bottom tonight."

"Not for you," Bobby said, bringing his attention back to Austin with an effort. "I'd need to hold you down and teach you who's in charge."

"You think you are?"

"I know I am." Bobby ran his fingers back up Austin's back and then slipped them under the collar of his shirt. Austin's breath caught again. "See?"

"You're definitely the tease tonight."

"I owe you about six months of this anyway. I'm glad I can finally get you back for a change."

They smiled at each other, and Austin pulled Bobby a little closer so that their thighs were touching oh so gently. Bobby stole another look at AJ. AJ was staring now, and he took a sip of his drink and gritted his teeth. Bobby looked back at Austin, who was giving his chest a speculative look. "Go to the bathroom now."

"Already? It was just getting good."

Bobby said nothing. A smile was still on his face but his eyes were set. Austin sighed and dropped his arm. "If nothing happens between you two tonight, I'd be up for some fun."

"Bet you already are."

"Want to come find out?"

"Maybe later. Go."

Austin reluctantly turned and left. Bobby turned directly to the bar and ordered another drink, still carefully watching AJ out of the corner of his eye. He saw AJ continue his conversation, but steal looks back at him every so often. Just when Bobby was starting to think he and Austin might need another round, AJ excused himself and came over to where Bobby was standing. "Hey, Bobby," AJ said, his voice light and casual. "How are you?"

"Good."

"I see," AJ said, his lips jerking up in a fake smile. He took a sip of his Coke. "How's Austin?"

"He's good, too."

"That's great. You two are cute."

Bobby smirked. "I'm better than cute. Are you downgrading me? Are you trying to say Austin is dragging me down? God, could you be any more jealous?"

"I - what? I'm not - " AJ started to turn red. "I don't know what you're talking about. I came over to say hi and be polite is all. That's all."

"Oh right, that's why you started putting down Austin as soon as you came to the bar." Bobby's face was straining from holding back a smile. "I know you were over there thinking how could I sink so low, I must be _so desperate_."

"I was not!"

"Then what were you thinking?"

"I wasn't - I wasn't thinking anything - I was...stop messing with me!"

Bobby finally gave in, throwing his head back and letting his laughter bounce off the ceiling. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment and relished the feeling. Ah, if AJ would only let him tease him every day. What fun they could have together. He lowered his head and opened his eyes and AJ was still red. That set him off laughing again.

"You're evil, you know that?" sighed AJ. "I hope Austin can control you."

"That's impossible. No one can control me."

"Don't I know it."

"You've never tried."

"Cause I know it would be a waste of time. You are ridiculous."

"I make you laugh though, don't lie."

"Sometimes you make me smile."

"Look at you lie. Sometimes. Yeah, right."

"Step back Bobby, I can't see you around your giant ego."

Bobby brought his drink to his face, his eyes riveted on AJ's. He gulped the last of his wine down and signaled for another. His smile was a wide white crescent. "You want anything?" he said, sliding closer to AJ until he could smell the subtle aroma of his cologne. In the background, James' face dragged like it was brought down by a magnet.

"I'll have another Coke."

"Gotcha." Bobby told the bartender. AJ picked it up and said, "Well, don't let me keep you."

"From what?"

"You and Austin were having such a good time and all."

Bobby shrugged. "He's not here now, is he?"

"He's coming back in a second, isn't he?"

"Who cares?"

"Uh...don't you?"

"I'm standing here talking to you. I don't care if he comes back. I'm happy."

AJ opened his mouth and then closed it just as quickly. His eyes darted to Bobby's and he seemed to be considering what to say next. Bobby waited patiently. AJ drank half of his Coke in a gulp and suppressed a belch. "I...I thought maybe you had finally moved on," he said.

"Move on?" Bobby said, his eyebrows raising.

"Yeah. That you weren't going to follow me around any more."

"Were you hoping I would? That I'd find someone else?"

AJ shrugged. "It's just what I thought would happen eventually."

"Hoping?"

"Being realistic."

"I see." Bobby's smile faded. He looked back to see if Austin was around, but he was nowhere in sight. AJ followed Bobby's look and backed away from Bobby a few steps. Bobby gave AJ a puzzled look.

"Wouldn't want to get you in trouble," AJ explained.

"Trouble? I laugh at trouble. I'm sure James still wants to fuck me up. Maybe you should go away before he jumps out at me and tries to throw a fist in my face."

AJ frowned. "He wouldn't care since we're not together anymore."

"Oh?" Bobby said. This time he was the one keeping his voice light."

"Yeah, I dumped him. He got some girl pregnant while we were dating."

"Oh, is THAT what happened? We were all wondering."

AJ gave Bobby a stern look. "Yes, I bet you were, you gossips."

Bobby shrugged, his smile springing out again. "You can't blame me for being interested."

"I guess not. I am cute."

"But not cute like me, thank God. I'm not that self-involved to want to fuck my clone."

AJ snorted laughter. "Are you sure? Because I'm not too sure of that."

"Well...pretty sure."

AJ laughed a little harder. He let the laughter trickle away and then sighed. "Storm. Yeah."

"Yeah."

The silence spun out between them.

AJ looked down at his drink. "You know Bobby, I really don't like making enemies in this business. It's hard enough being in it as it is. Now I have to tiptoe around James, and we've been friends for a long time. I hate it."

Bobby put an arm around AJ's shoulders. "I know what you mean."

"I guess so, since you're taking a risk with Austin."

"No, I'm not."

AJ looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Me and Austin are just friends. There's only one man here I want, and he knows it."

"But I thought - " AJ caught the smirk trying to escape from Bobby's face and his face flooded with realization. "You are a piece of work, Bobby Roode."

"You know it. Worked like a charm, too."

"I feel like I should smack myself."

"Not too hard. Don't leave any bruises."

"At least now I know why Austin isn't back. I'm over here thinking that is the longest bathroom break in history."

"You never know, maybe he found a glory hole in one of the toilets."

AJ blushed so hard he almost turned purple. "Bobby. STOP."

A loud grunt interrupted their moment. Bobby looked up to see James slowly walking past them, his eyes smoking with hate. AJ reflexively moved away from Bobby, but Bobby tightened his grip and brought him back, pressing against him for good measure. He stared back at James, returning the hate in kind. As soon as James disappeared into the crowd, AJ pushed away from Bobby and turned on him. "Just once can you not make the situation worse?"

"AJ, do you think I give a fuck?" Bobby answered, his voice low but forceful. "I am past caring what anybody thinks of how I feel about you. I am tired of running and hiding and pretending like this is just some passing crush. I don't care if I have to fight ten of James. I don't care if everybody turns their backs on me. I'm crazy about you. I've been crazy about you since the damn day we met, and I know I'll be crazy about you for a long time to come. I don't want to cater to everybody and make everybody happy, but I would move heaven and earth to make you happy and I want you to know it. Clear?"

AJ put his drink on the bar. "I hear you," he said, not meeting Bobby's eyes, and walked away. Bobby deflated. He held on to the bar to steady himself and sat on a stool to keep from falling over. The bartender came over to him and instead of ordering another glass of wine, he ordered a double shot of Redbreast whiskey. Austin materialized next to him as he swallowed the shot and felt the fire shoot up through his chest.

"How did it go?" Austin said, ordering Bobby a beer.

"I thought it was going well until the end," Bobby sighed. He grabbed the beer as soon as it hit the wood and took three huge swallows. "I told him how I felt but he just said okay and left."

"He did just break up with James," Austin pointed out.

"I KNOW." Bobby said, his tone brittle.

"Just saying he's in a weird place right now. Relax. Let's drink some more."

On the other side of the room, AJ was leaning against a wall, his feelings whirling through him. He closed his eyes and concentrated on steadying himself. He felt a hand grab his wrist and his eyes flew open.

"AJ," James said, "we need to talk."

"No we don't," AJ barked, pulling his hand away. "Leave me alone. I have nothing to say to you and I don't want to hear anything you have to say."

"AJ - "

"NOTHING." He turned his back on James and closed his eyes again. James stood there for a moment, his nostrils flaring. His hand reached out for AJ but stopped short of making contact. He stood there, watching AJ's back, before turning and looking for the nearest bottle to dive in to.


	14. Chapter 14

"I'm headed out," Bobby told Austin. "There's this giant toy store in town and I want to see if they have anything my kids might like. Feel like coming with me?"

Austin looked at his watch. "Might as well. Sure beats hanging around this wasteland. Have you seen the gyms around here?"

"No."

"Exactly."

"Get moving, Austin. I don't have all day."

"Raccoon crawl up your ass again?"

"Is that what you're calling yourself these days?"

"If I crawled up your ass, you wouldn't be walking around and mouthing off to me."

"As usual," Bobby said, swiping his car keys off the nightstand, "you are the poster child for wrong. Come on. We'll get lunch, too."

They walked out of the hotel into a cold sunny day. The sun was merciless, and Austin whipped on a pair of sunglasses before the exit door swung shut. Bobby pulled up his hood and was glad he'd left his sunglasses in the car instead of upstairs. They piled into the rental and Bobby took off. Austin fumbled around for Bobby's sunglasses and found them in the glove compartment, handing them to him without a word.

Austin stretched out. "Not bad. This is much better than the compact we had to get last time."

"Yep."

"Bad mood?"

"Not really."

"You'll be in one in a minute."

"Why?"

"I heard something about you and AJ."

Bobby's hands tightened on the steering wheel and his whole body quivered. "Yeah," he said, his voice gone sharp, "so what is it?"

"You sure you want to hear it?" Silence from Bobby. Austin sighed. "Alright, well, I'm not going to give my source away, but they're reliable, and I have a feeling it's true. So last night AJ was talking to Daniels about you." Austin cut his eyes over to see Bobby's reaction. Bobby seemed to be listening with every nerve and pore in his body. His whole body seemed glued together at the joints. Austin made a moue and kept talking. "Basically, he said when you are just being yourself you're a lot of fun, you're sweet, and all that, but lately every time he sees you you drop some kind of feelings bomb on him and he wishes you would lighten up. He said you were being ridiculous."

More silence from Bobby. His jaw unhinged and he chewed on his lower lip once, twice, three times. "Ridiculous," he finally said.

"Yeah. And you do act funny. I mean I wasn't around for every time you hang out with AJ but from what you've told me, you get up on the soapbox at him a lot. Maybe...uh...never mind."

"Say it," Bobby hissed.

Austin looked at Bobby. His eyes were unreadable behind his lenses. "Maybe that's why he picked James over you."

The silence that fell this time was painful. Bobby focused on driving and pressed his lips together until they were white and almost invisible. Austin turned back to the road, took his phone from his pocket, and played around with it. They drove in silence all the way to the toy warehouse, which was as huge as advertised and loomed over the surrounding area like a giant testing out his new shoes. Bobby parked and left the car at top speed, walking furiously. Austin caught up and tried to find something funny to say. "Hey Bobby - "

"SHUT. UP." Bobby yelled over his shoulder.

"No wonder AJ won't date you, you drama loving ass," muttered Austin under his breath. He trotted after Bobby, who was hampered a little by all the cars and people in the road, and caught up to him just outside the store. They walked in with a clot of people and traveled down to the action figures. Bobby was still walking at a hundred miles a minute. Austin could tell from the stiff way he was holding himself that he was hurt. He couldn't figure Bobby out sometimes. Here he was, cool and confident in every other area of his life, but when it came to AJ he acted like a 13 year old. Was it any surprise, he thought, that AJ had opted for someone with a little more sense? Maybe he could try to talk some sense into Bobby over lunch. After all, wasn't it a little silly to be carrying a torch for someone for 10 years?

Austin's train of thought was interrupted when he slammed into Bobby's back. It was like hitting the side of a passenger train. He stumbled back; a toy helicopter clipped him on the knee and he went reeling and spinning across the aisle clutching at himself until he bounced off a stack of Furbys. Slowly, he got himself under control and laughed, looking for Bobby and expecting him to be laughing at him, too, but Bobby hadn't turned around. Austin craned his neck and saw James and Kurt Angle in the aisle looking at the Skylanders figures. Neither had caught sight of Bobby yet. Bobby stood at the end of the aisle, and Austin bet he was deciding on whether to leave or go in and act like an asshole and the asshole part was winning. He jumped up and went to grab Bobby's arm but the same helicopter came swooping back, followed by a six year old giggling with delight and by the time Austin was level with Bobby he and James were already locked into a showdown. Kurt looked bewildered and looked at the three of them like they had extra heads.

"Guys," Kurt said, "what's going on?"

"Not a damn thing," said James. "Bobby and Austin were just leaving."

"We're not going anywhere," Bobby said.

"Actually, I think Bobby's looking for something in the next aisle, aren't you?" Austin said. Bobby raised his hand and punched Austin in the side, a little less playfully than he intended and a lot more painfully than he should have. Austin's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Then again, maybe this is what he was looking for," he said, rubbing his suddenly sore spot.

Bobby and James stepped towards each other. Kurt, now alarmed, stepped in front of James and pulled at his shoulder. "James," he said, "what the hell is going on? You're not seriously going to fight with all these kids around, are you?"

James blinked and reined himself in just a bit. A touch of contempt crept into the look on his face. He backed up one step and that might have been the end of it, until AJ and Daniels appeared at the other end of the lane. Bobby's eyes shot straight to AJ; his face fell apart in slow motion. James looked back over his shoulder and the same sadness rippled across his face. It was Bobby's turn to take a step back. James and Bobby looked at each other again and their shared sadness made the wall between them tremble. James tried on a weak smile and Bobby answered it with one of his own. A significant look passed between them and the waves of anger receded.

That might have been the end of it, until AJ said, "Hi, guys. Hi Bobby," and the warm emphasis in AJ's voice made James' body flare hot with the self-righteous jealousy of the rejected. He stepped in between AJ and Bobby quite deliberately and Bobby's face went back to his default smirk. Austin looked down and saw Bobby's fingers were clutched tightly, betraying his real inner mood. A cloud seemed to be growing over the aisle, and its darkness sharpened and deformed the angles of the former tag team partners' faces. James seemed to be swelling, and blood pressed against his cheeks. Bobby's cheekbones strained against his skin.

Kurt turned in anxious circles, torn between trying to stop an inevitable fight and trying to stay the hell out of it. Austin had already given up. He sat down on the floor and waited for it all to be over. AJ and Daniels were huddled together and Daniels was whispering in AJ's ear at roughly one mile per minute. AJ was nodding, but his eyes were wide and glued to the two men in the center.

James brought his hands up and motioned to Bobby. "Come on motherfucker," he panted, "I've been waiting for the chance to kick your ass."

Bobby said, "Too bad you're not going to get it."

"Let's see," James said, and charged. Bobby sidestepped him, but James spun on his heel and grabbed Bobby by the left arm. Bobby tried to get a hand up. James' fist came looping around and crunched into Bobby's nose. Blood spurted in a short jet and Bobby staggered back, holding his face. A few drops splattered to the floor. James looked down at them and his face wrinkled with satisfaction.

"There," he said. "That'll show you."

All conscious thought left Bobby's brain. He dropped his hands with lightning speed and his blood covered fist slammed into James' chest. James leaned back, grabbing at himself, and Bobby grabbed two great fistfuls of James' hair and whirled him hard into the steel stacks that held the toys. Boxes rocked and crashed down around them in a toy torrent as Bobby brutally pounded James' face again and again. After five or six hard blows James managed to lift a knee into Bobby's crotch and Bobby cried out, his head dropping forward to bounce off one of the stacks. He sank down in pain. James took a second to catch his breath and wipe the sweat from his swollen face before grabbing Bobby's shirt and throwing him through the barricade. Their fight has knocked most of the boxes willy nilly and Bobby flew through to the next aisle into a LEGO display of Hogwarts, sending little blocks raining out in a furious outburst. Bobby crawfished in agony as he tried to roll away from the hard plastic nubs. "Ah FUCK! Fucking hell!" he cursed, over and over again, and for three aisles parents covered their kids' ears and hurried them away as quick as they could. James came stomping through the barricade, ready for more, but a fleet of seasoned employees came thundering around the corner and swarmed over the two of them and the ruined castle. Three employees pulled James back with an effort. Kurt ducked through the denuded barricade and helped them out, standing between James and Bobby and whispering to James that it was over, it wasn't worth it, to let it go until next time. James' eyes never left Bobby, who was surrounded by his own phalanx of employees helping him up. Bobby's nose was still leaking and blood was dribbling onto his shirt.

AJ, Austin and Daniels came through the barricade. The ends of the aisle were now flooded with employees and rubberneckers, so they couldn't do anything else. Austin looked around and noticed a few people taking pictures with their phone and saying the wrestlers' names to each other, and he knew this was going to be all over the internet in a few hours. He sighed. He grabbed AJ and Daniels and said as much in their ears. The two of them looked at each other and AJ rubbed his mouth. After a few minutes they turned and left for the relative safety of the parking lot.

Bobby managed to stand and the blood from his nose had just about dried up. He shook a few LEGOs from his pants and a few hangers on from his arms and strode from the scene. Someone from the crowd called after him, "Hey Bobby, is Gryffindor Tower stuck up your butt?" and the crowd broke up with laughter. Bobby paid them no attention. Austin turned and trotted after him, reflecting that this day had surely gone from bad to worse. Right outside the door Bobby caught sight of AJ and Daniels, who were talking to each other in hushed, urgent tones. AJ looked at Bobby and seemed to be steeling himself for something, but Bobby only said, "Tell them it wasn't Gryffindor stuck up my ass, it was Ravenclaw," and kept walking, albeit gingerly. AJ stared after him, a smile breaking out on his face.

Inside, Kurt had gotten James calmed all the way down and had both arms locked around his waist to prevent him from running after Bobby again. The employees were working on crowd control and were trying to cordon off the aisle for cleanup. One guy looked mournfully at the shattered LEGO display. "Looks worse than when Voldemort showed up." Kurt gave the guy a look and went back to soothing James. James was still livid with anger and promising under his breath to get Bobby for good next time. Kurt was nodding and hoping that a beer or two would calm James down when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Excuse me," an employee said. "Can I get your autograph?"


	15. Chapter 15

Bobby crept to the bed and sat down, his nose still crusted with blood and swollen. Austin had pleaded with him in the car to go to this urgent care he knew, but Bobby had ignored him, and had ignored almost everything else he'd said. Now Austin followed him into the room and flopped on the bed opposite.

"Talking to me yet?" he said, not expecting an answer. "You're acting like I hit you."

Bobby didn't answer this, either. He kicked off his shoes with a bit of an effort and stared at himself in the mirror.

"You going to clean your nose off eventually, or are you planning to harvest a crop of blood boogers later?" Austin said. Bobby kept staring at himself. His mind whirled with thoughts of revenge and humiliation, and right then Austin was just another mosquito trying to draw blood.

Austin tried a few more conversational openers and then gave up. "Fine," he sighed, "mope if that's what you want to do. I've got things to do." He got back to his feet as a tentative knock came at the door, followed by a stronger one. He looked over at Bobby, who hadn't moved. "Want me to answer that?"

Bobby still didn't move. Austin noted Bobby was going to have one hell of a shiner. There was a flat murderous look in Bobby's eye that made him nervous, and he decided to open the door and warn whoever was there off before he got the hell out of Dodge. He walked over to the door and yanked it open.

AJ stood there, nervously shifting from foot to foot. "Is Bobby there?"

"Yeah," said Austin, keeping his voice low, "but he doesn't want to talk to anybody. He hasn't said a word since we left the store."

"I want to see him." AJ insisted.

"I don't think that's a good idea. He needs to be alone. I'm on my way out."

A mullish look came onto AJ's face. He raised his voice to a shout. "Bobby Roode, I'm here to see if you're okay."

Incredibly, Bobby answered. "Is that you, AJ?"

Austin's eyebrows raised two inches.

"Yes," AJ shouted, "can I come in?"

"Sure."

AJ flicked Austin a contemptuous look. Austin shrugged and stepped aside to let AJ in. Inside, AJ saw the full extent of Bobby's injuries and whistled. "Wow, Bobby, you sure you don't want to go to a doctor?"

"No, it looks worse than it is. I've had my nose broken before. This isn't a big deal." The strangely flat look had disappeared from Bobby's eyes to Austin's great relief. Austin looked over at AJ, who only had eyes for Bobby.

"You haven't even cleaned yourself off. You look a hot mess." AJ said.

"Do I look as bad as James?"

"I haven't seen James. I left right after y'all did. Frankly, I don't care how James looks. I came here to see you."

Bobby couldn't suppress his first smile of the afternoon. He looked down, then peeped up at Austin, and Austin knew from the look in Bobby's eyes that was his signal to get going. Austin nodded to both of them, grabbed his sunglasses and left. Neither AJ nor Bobby really noticed.

"Seriously, Bobby, you look awful."

"I know." Bobby dropped his eyes to the comforter and picked at it. "I just wanted to...I don't know, look at it. Really see it."

"Well it's scaring me." AJ said. "I'm gonna get a washcloth."

"You don't have to do that," Bobby protested to no avail. AJ marched into the bathroom and a second later, Bobby heard water running into the sink. He sighed and sat back on the bed, resting against the pillows. AJ came out with two steaming washcloths wedged in the little soap dish. "AJ, really, this is kind of you," Bobby said, reaching for the dish. AJ held it out of reach with a smile.

"No, I got it," he said. "You just lie back and close your eyes. I got you."

A blush heated Bobby's cheeks as he followed AJ's order. He felt AJ sit down next to him, his thigh pressing against his, and he fought off a wave of desire. He waited. The washcloth touched his face, wet and rough, but the hand holding it was gentle. AJ dabbed at the dried blood and Bobby found himself holding his breath. The washcloth pressed into his nostrils, bringing a quick surge of pain before retreating and leaving his nose feeling open for the first time in an hour. Bobby took a deep breath.

"Better?" AJ asked, his breath warm on Bobby's face. Bobby opened his eyes to find AJ's eyes twinkling inches from his. His breath came out in a weak cough.

"Yes." Bobby said. He said no more for fear his voice would quiver. He closed his eyes again and cursed himself for acting fourteen again. The washcloth pressed against his face again, wiping away more crusted blood, He could feel AJ's fingers pressing down on his skinm, making small circles and taking care not to be harsh. His crotch swelled with each of AJ's gentle touches and he reflexively covered it with one hand, not looking to see if AJ noticed. The washcloth was cooler now, and AJ was wiping away the last of the blood.

"Let me get a cool one," AJ said. "I thought I'd need two. It wasn't as bad as I thought. You okay? Did I get you?"

"I'm fine," Bobby insisted.

"You look a little red," AJ said. There was a smile in his voice. "Let me run some cold water on this and cool you off." The bed creaked as he rose and went into the bathroom. Bobby exhaled and fanned his crotch with a grin. He chewed his lip a little and readied himself for the second round. AJ came back with one washcloth instead of two and sat down, his leg resting against Bobby's again, and ran the washcloth over Bobby's eyes. It was cool and refreshing, and Bobby sighed deeply. He let AJ wash him off totally, soothing his irritated nose and eyes and thereby lowering his internal thermostat a couple of inches. AJ then shook out the cloth and placed it over Bobby's face. He ran his fingers over every inch of Bobby's face, tracing the oblong curve of his nose, his razor sharp cheekbones, the fierce eyebrows. A soft moan came from under the cloth as AJ traced two fingers around the curves of his delicious mouth.

"Bobby?"

"Yes," came Bobby's answering mutter. His voice was soft as silken sheets.

"I want you to do me a favor."

Bobby chuckled. "I should have known you weren't doing this out of the goodness of your heart."

"I am. But I want a favor from you."

"What is it?"

"I want you to stop all this mess with James. For good. No more fighting. I don't want to have to clean you up again. No more drama, either. Just let this all go. Can you do that for me?'

"Are you having this discussion with James?"

"No. It takes two to fight, you know."

Bobby pulled the cloth from his face and balled it in his fist. "Well if he takes a swing at me I'm going to defend myself."

"I'm hoping it never gets that far. That instead you're man enough to walk away."

"You questioning my manhood?"

"I know you're a man. That's why I know you'll do it."

"For you."

"For both of us. For all of us. This mess has got everybody taking sides. It's as bad as Jeff and Karen."

"Think they'll make it into an angle?" Bobby said, smiling.

AJ said, "Well, I had heard Pritchard wants to put me and James together as a tag team."

"Another team that doesn't get along?"

"Of course." AJ plucked the cloth from Bobby's hand and put it in the dish. He put the dish on the nightstand and turned back to Bobby. "Real life makes for the best angles."

Bobby's mouth twisted at this. "As long as you don't have to spend much time with him."

"Trust me, I don't plan to. Besides- " AJ squeezed Bobby's bicep - "I know you'll be watching my every move."

Bobby looked into AJ's blue eyes. He was smiling and there was joy mingling with love in his eyes. Without letting AJ get in another word, Bobby pulled AJ's shirt from his jeans and slid his hand underneath it to stroke the hair on his stomach. AJ moaned and leaned over to collapse against Bobby, their lips meeting in a devoted kiss. Bobby's hands kept moving under AJ's shirt, exciting him, running over his defined abs, around to his back, up to his nipples. A distant alarm clanged in Bobby's mind, reminding him to not press too hard, to let AJ take the lead. His body was having a hard time listening as AJ wriggled against him and sent his dick throbbing to high heaven. AJ pushed up Bobby's shirt and the feel of AJ's skin on his almost blew Bobby's self control apart. He held on to the last of it as tight as he could, knowing it was important to AJ. Meanwhile, AJ was taking the lead quite comfortably. He kissed Bobby deeply, passionately, his tongue darting inside Bobby's mouth to touch and tease him. His fingers crept up to Bobby's nipples and he rubbed the tips of his fingers against them, lightly, just the way Bobby liked. Bobby's whole body flushed and he moaned with pleasure. AJ pulled his mouth from Bobby's with reluctance and murmured, "So that's a yes?"

"Of course it is," Bobby growled. "Now kiss me again, damnit."

AJ leaned forward, but instead of kissing Bobby, he ran his tongue slowly over Bobby's lips, and slowly, gently bit his bottom lip and pulled. Bobby moaned and sank his questing fingers into the hearty meat of AJ's ass. AJ smiled and licked Bobby's mouth once more before giving in and kissing him again. The heat was beginning to build between them when there came a knock at the door and a fumble that meant Austin was trying to use his key. They both sighed and AJ rolled off Bobby and cuddled into his side. Bobby had enough time to put his arm around him before the door opened and Austin strode in.

"I need to borrow the car for a minute. Sorry," he said, not looking in their direction.

"It's cool." said Bobby. AJ stayed quiet.

Austin snatched up the keys and as he turned he looked at them. He did a double take and then looked at them cuddling together for a long time. Bobby looked back at him, and after a few seconds ticked past, he cleared his throat deliberately.

"Ah," said Austin. His eyes landed on AJ. "Interesting."

"What?" said Bobby, his tone chilling fast.

"Just an interesting position you're in."

It was AJ's turn to stare, now. Bobby's eyes shrank to slits. Austin bounced the car keys on his palm and faked a cheery smile. "When I get back, Bobby, maybe we'll have a chance to talk about how interesting and convenient it is."

"Why can't we talk about it now?" asked Bobby with a venom bubbling in his voice.

"Right now I've got to be somewhere, so Bobby, you can just...fall back. I'll see you later." The keys bounced a final time. Austin fixed his sunglasses and walked out of the room, leaving AJ bewildered and Bobby cross.

"What was all that about?" AJ asked. His mouth was close to Bobby's chin and the words tickled.

"I've got a good idea, but I'm not sure. I think he doesn't like you very much."

"Me? What did I do?"

"I don't know. We'll have to wait for him to clear it up. He will. You know Austin, he always speaks his mind. And if he's talking shit, I'll straighten him out. I don't plan to quiet this thing with James just to start one with Austin. Relax."

"Okay. Let me know what happens, alright?"

"You bet. Now kiss me again. I'm ready for Round Two."

AJ tugged Bobby's shirt all the way off and they started kissing again. Some time and many kisses later, he pulled Bobby's hand from his crotch and whispered, "it's almost time to go to the show. You working tonight?"

"Yeah. I think I can make it now," Bobby whispered back. "Come back to my room after."

"I think tomorrow night might be better," AJ said. "That'll give you time to heal up. I want you to give me your best."

Every single dial in Bobby's body went to red. "That's what you want?" he asked, straining to keep the eagerness to a minimum.

"Yes," said AJ, punctuating his sentences with kisses and squeezes, "that is exactly what I want. And I've waited for it for a long time. So have you."

"You're damn right I have," said Bobby. He was breathing hard from AJ's attentions. AJ gave him one long wet final kiss before pulling away.

"Take care tonight. Put some ice on your nose or something."

"I'll be fine. And I'll be back to myself tomorrow."

"Tomorrow night?" AJ's face creased in a sly smile.

"Oh yeah." Bobby licked his lips.

AJ stood up and fixed his clothes, tucking his shirt partly in and tugging his pants up. He looked down at Bobby, who was half naked and flaunting it, and licked his own lips. "Can't wait."

"Me either."

AJ looked down at Bobby some more. He seemed to be memorizing every sexy inch of Bobby's body for later reference. After a minute, he sighed and walked slowly away around the end of the bed. Bobby scrambled, jumped off the bed to chase him down and grab him in a hug. Bobby buried his face in AJ's neck and kissed him on each collarbone before letting him go and giving him a swat on the ass. AJ laughed and rubbed his buttcheek. "Tomorrow," he said, turning and smiling.

"Tomorrow," Bobby said, smiling back.


	16. Chapter 16

James turned on the shower to full blast cold and held his head underneath the frigid spray, tilting his head from side to side, trying like hell to shake off last night's binge. He wanted to be awake and ready for this meeting today. No slacking, no half assing it. He let the water pound against his head for a few more minutes, then turned it back to warm and rubbed shampoo into his hair.

Thirty minutes later, he was walking into a modestly packed restaurant and looking around. He spotted a shock of stunning red hair in the crowd and made his way towards Cate. Once he made it through the throng, he put his hand on the lady's shoulder and she looked up with a wary smile on her face.

"Hi, darlin'," James said, and then after a hesitant second, kissed her on the cheek. Cate blushed despite herself and said a barely audible hello back. James took the empty seat across from her and plucked the short menu from its holder. "Been here before?" he asked as he looked it over.

"No. First time." Cate said, voice tight. She rubbed the rim of the plate in front of her, shifting it from side to side before centering it again and closing her hands into loose fists. She lowered her hands into her lap where they cradled each other for comfort.

"Same here, " said James. He glanced up at her and then looked down again. "I think I'll have the turkey burger." Silence hung heavy between them. The waiter arrived and took their drink orders. Cate had a lemonade; James, a beer.

"It's nice to see you," James said as the waiter walked away. "I wasn't sure if you were going to come."

"I wasn't sure either," sighed Cate. Her hands crept up to rub at the plate again. "Part of me still wants to tell you to go fuck yourself."

"I don't blame you," James said. "I was an asshole to you, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blown you off."

"Apology accepted," she said colorlessly.

"I'm glad. You know this lunch is on me. I meant to mention that when I called you."

Cate tried to suppress an eye roll and was only mostly successful. "Thanks."

James smiled. "I know what you're thinking, and you're right. You can kick me up and down this street if you want to. You can borrow my wrestling boots if you need 'em."

A smile brightened her face. "I think they might be a little big for me."

"You can stuff 'em with some of my underwear. I brought those, too."

Cate covered her face with her hand but her laugh leaked out around the edges. The waiter came with their drinks and took their lunch orders, and James grabbed his beer and leaned forward in his chair. "So...uh...when are you having it done?" he asked.

"I had it done last week," she said, her voice dropping close to a whisper. "I didn't want to wait any longer. I was scared I'd passed the limit already but the doctor told me I was okay. I don't know...I thought you didn't have too much time. But I was okay. It was okay."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I should have been there."

"I'm not the first woman to go in for an abortion by herself."

"Yeah, I know, but that don't make it right." James reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He slid it across the table. She looked at it, and he pushed it under her hand. "Take it. Please."

She picked it up, and her eyes widened. "James-"

"The extra's for the aggravation."

Cate's face darkened and she slammed the check down on the table. "I told you it wasn't about the money. Like I said, I've already had it done. I don't need your money." She folded up and slid back. "You can't pay your way out of this."

"I know," replied James, hanging his head and giving her his Forgive Me Smile. "I know I can't make it up with just money. Still, I want you to take it. It's part one of my apology. I treated you like shit, and I want to make it up to you."

She gave him a small smile but made no move to take the check. James kept his eyes fixed on her. "What?" she snapped.

"Nothing," he said. "I just like looking at pretty women."

Her blush went all the way to her collar. "That's cute, but you have a long way to go."

"Don't I know it."

Their dinners arrived, a burger for him, asiago & artichoke dip for her, and they made pleasant conversation, sticking to light topics. James never mentioned AJ at all, but told her endless road stories until she laughed so hard, her cheeks threatened to burst. "Stop," she gasped between giggles, "I'll never be able to look at Sting the same way."

"I tell people all the time just because he's born again don't mean he's boring. That man pulls ribs like a fat dude at a barbecue. Whole plate gone before you can even blink."

Cate had given up trying to cover her smiles long ago. As she leaned back and her laughter echoed from the ceiling, James reached out and squeezed her hand. Her laughter stuttered in her throat and she looked back at James, shocked. He squeezed again, a friendly squeeze. Cate squeezed his hand back, eyes widening as she spotted something over his shoulder. James didn't even turn; he figured whatever would come right up to the table, and he was right as AJ and Bobby slowly walked into view. AJ stopped right in front of their table. James kept his eyes low, avoiding AJ's surely accusatory stare, but he did see Bobby give AJ a gentle nudge and AJ ignore it. He huffed inwardly but didn't move his hand.

AJ exhaled sharply. "Well, hello James. Hello, ma'am. I see y'all are having a good time this afternoon."

"We sure are," said James, still holding Cate's hand. It began to sweat and he wiped away the damp with his thumb. Cate shivered.

"That's good. By the way," AJ said, shifting his glance, "is your name...Cate?"

"Yes," Cate answered tentatively, "it is..."

AJ turned his back on her without another word. Bobby reached out for him again but dropped his hand and seemed indecisive. James gave Cate's hand one last squeeze and pulled away with reluctance. "If you're going to be like that to her," he growled, "we better step outside."

AJ didn't react. Bobby put up his hands and shot James a pleading look. "Enough already," he said. "I'm tired of the three of us fighting. Let's stop this shit."

James smirked. "You weren't saying that shit before I kicked your ass."

Bobby held on to his temper tight and shrugged instead. AJ looked at him with dawning respect on his face, and inside, Bobby's heart did a back flip and a split. James loudly sucked his teeth. Bobby flashed him another look and put his hands in his pockets to try to stay calm.

AJ turned back around and looked Cate up and down. He spotted the check sitting on the table and loudly said, "Is that for your abortion?"

"FUCK right OFF, AJ," James shouted. He stood up, his chair smacking on the floor, and Bobby grabbed his shoulders. James tried to shake him off but Bobby held on tight. Their eyes locked, and Bobby wordlessly begged James to not start a fight. On the other side of the table Cate got slowly to her feet and shut her purse with a quick snap. AJ opened his mouth and she slapped him across the face.

"You," she said firmly, her eyes boring into his, "are no gentleman. Mind your own business." She sat down and straightened her skirt out, every inch the lady. AJ stood there, dumbfounded. James gave a great whoop and clapped. AJ flashed James a hot glare and stomped off, the side of his face fire engine red.

Bobby took his hands off James and shook his head at the whole situation. James, spying this, asked in a low voice, "how are you enjoying my leftovers?" At this, Bobby curled his lip. Dozens of cutting retorts sprung to his lips but he kept quiet and walked away, reflecting on how all the good lines only came when he couldn't use them. Ahead of him AJ was already stomping out the door.

James sat back down and grinned at Cate. "Nice one. You about slapped him into next week. He deserved that. You ain't gonna slap me, are you? You look like you could slap me baldheaded."

"Depends," she said primly, "is this lunch all I'm going to get?"

James' smile took a lewd turn.

Outside, AJ walked briskly to the car and stood there, steam and anger coming off him in waves. Bobby unlocked the door and AJ got in without a word. Bobby got in on his side and waited for AJ to say anything. AJ chose instead to sulk and slouch down in his seat. A few moments passed, and just when Bobby was about to give up and drive, AJ spoke. "I'm glad you didn't punch him," he said.

"Me, too. That could have gotten ugly real fast."

"She slapped me. That...that woman...that's the woman he cheated with and she slapped me."

Bobby held his tongue. Privately he thought AJ had earned it.

AJ said, all in a rush, "She has some nerve putting her hands on me. Sitting there with him like she didn't do anything wrong. Like she's some innocent. I just called her out for the...well...for the awful person she is! And James defending her like...like he really cares about her! Like she's important to him! More important than me! You'd think he would...you'd..."

Bobby kept quiet but bit his lip. More important?

AJ rubbed his cheek and sulked some more. "Anyway...I'm real glad you kept your cool."

"You know me, AJ. Heart of ice."

"Guess so. You never fly off the handle. That's one thing I always liked about you."

"That's true, unless someone insults Canada or the Red Wings. Then it's gloves off. Nobody insults my team or my country, damn it."

AJ laughed. He reached out for Bobby's hand and held it tight. Bobby turned to him and smiled. He started the car and they drove off, still holding hands.

Later that night, before the show, Bobby tracked Austin down in the dressing room. Austin was sitting back, legs thrown up on the bench, updating his Twitter. "Bobby," he said when he caught sight of him, "ready for tonight? Jeff's back is acting up so we'll have to make some changes tonight."

"In a minute," Bobby cut him off. "I need to talk to you."

"Oh." Austin said, obviously remembering. "Right. Hold on and let me finish writing this. These fools on Twitter keep thinking they can get a rise out of me. Bunch of desperate keyboard warriors." He finished typing and stuck his phone back in his bag. "What's up?"

"You tell me. You were hinting around about AJ and James yesterday. Spill it."

"Aren't you all insistent. You could have come see me this morning if you were so fired up - "

"I'm here now."

Austin rolled his eyes. "Have it your way. It's not like this is the best time, being as that there are a bunch of other guys here, but it's not like everybody doesn't know anyway." He paused. Bobby waited, his eyes like diamond chips. "Fine. I won't beat around the bush. Let me ask you - don't you think it's convenient that AJ came running to you only after he and James broke up? You've had a crush on AJ for years - and it was obvious - and all that time AJ never returned your feelings. James comes around, they have a one night stand and next thing you know AJ does a 180 and goes out with James. He knows James is in it for fun and there wouldn't be strings attached." He paused to see how Bobby was taking this. Bobby hadn't moved a muscle. His eyes were still boring into Austin's.

Austin continued, "It's plain to see AJ doesn't really love you back like you love him. He is just soothing his wounds with your attention. News flash, Bobby, AJ is straight and your thing together won't last. You are dumb if you don't see that. Everybody sees that you are just the fall back for AJ getting his little fling broken up, and he's going to break your heart too. And after it happens, you are going to be insufferable. More so than you usually are."

Bobby didn't respond to the jab. He only asked, "Is that all?"

Austin sighed. "Yeah. You know I'm telling you the truth. I'm your friend, Bobby, and I don't want you to end up hurt. It's hard to watch you when you're head over heels for him and I know - everybody knows that you're being played for a sucker."

Bobby's lips pursed. He folded his massive arms. "Everybody?"

"Everybody. Your love triangle is the hot topic around here."

Bobby's eyes went skyward. He nodded his head at nothing in particular.

Austin said, "For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

Bobby said, "It's fine. I'm glad you were honest with me."

"If you want I'll take you out tonight."

"No," Bobby said, grabbing a chair. "I think I want to be by myself for a while." He dragged the chair over to a corner and turned it to the wall. He sat down and stared at the wall, knowing it had no answers.


	17. Chapter 17

Bobby lay on his back in bed, his shirt off, his khaki shorts unbuttoned but still zipped. He was drawing his hands over his stomach and thinking hard about his life. More specifically, he was thinking about Aries' little speech to him. He hadn't been able to put it out of his mind for long. It kept coming back to him, even when he was working out and doing his damnedest to ignore it. _AJ doesn't really love you back like you love him_. On a loop. Over and over. He squeezed his eyes shut and concentrated on his match with Hardy that night. _The chain wrestling was good last night, we should do a little more of that. We could throw some more in after I get some heat on him and AJ doesn't really love you back like you love him_.

Bobby gritted his teeth in frustration. He rolled over and turned the TV on. Great, he thought, Psych is on. I like this show. He pushed Aries' voice away but it kept whispering to him throughout the show. _You're dumb if you don't see that. Everybody sees that you are just the fall back for AJ_. He turned the volume up louder and louder until the voices were booming, but it didn't help at all. He kept trying to enjoy it anyway and kept telling himself this would all pass.

At the very tail end of the show, during one of Shawn's describe-the-crime-in-30-seconds speeches, his phone rang. It was AJ. No surprise there. Bobby thought about letting it go to voicemail but answered it anyway.

AJ sounded cheerful. "Hey Bobby! What are you up to?"

"Watching TV."

"Anything exciting?"

"No."

"I could tell by your voice. You sound kinda down. You okay?"

"I'm all right. Just some things on my mind, like usual."

"I hear that. Mind if I come over for a while?" Bobby didn't answer right away and AJ picked up on it. "Or not."

"No, sorry, I was, uh, caught up in the show. You can come over. Room 232."

"Be right there." AJ hung up with a snap.

Bobby started second guessing himself right away, but deep down, he knew he couldn't say no if AJ wanted to see him. He knew he was a fool, and when he looked back at the show, he was surprised to feel hot tears in his eyes. He blinked over and over again until he had himself until his usual tight control. It was not a second too soon because a knock came at the door, three eager raps. He got up, buttoned his shorts, and opened the door.

AJ came in, all smiles and excitement, and Bobby couldn't help smiling in return. As soon as AJ walked past him Bobby shut the door and leaned his forehead against it. He wished bitterly he had just let Austin stew. He turned back and AJ was sitting on the bed, remote control in hand. "You watching Psych, huh? I love that show."

"Me too," said Bobby, sitting down behind him. AJ moved aside and swung one of his legs up on the bed. Bobby's fingers flexed but he kept his hands to himself. AJ seemed to sense the movement and shot Bobby a smoldering look.

"Bobby, I haven't seen you in a week," AJ said, putting his leg down and crawling up the bed. "You ain't give me no kisses, no hugs, no squeezes or nothing." He caressed Bobby's leg and watched his tongue stroke his lips. "I can't have you acting all mean like this. Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing," said Bobby, his voice slightly higher pitched than usual, his eyes on AJ's hand. AJ kept his hand moving slowly upward. Bobby's breath quickened with each gained inch. When AJ's hand reached Bobby's upper thigh Bobby grabbed it and put it on the bed. "Please," he sighed, "not tonight."

AJ raised his eyebrows. "Okay, seriously Bobby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't try to lie. You ain't as good as you think."

Bobby looked at AJ for a long time without saying anything. AJ crawled up to where Bobby was sitting, sat beside him, and put an arm around his shoulder. They sat like that for a while, watching the TV.

Inside Bobby was fighting with himself. He wanted AJ so badly. He wanted to kiss him, to ravish him, to hold him close and wake up next to him. What he didn't want was to AJ's stand in while he was thinking of James. In his heart he felt AJ did have feelings for him, but Aries' mocking words wouldn't go away. While he was thinking AJ planted a soft kiss on his neck. "Penny for your thoughts."

"You ever think about Storm?" Bobby blurted out.

"No. You know I don't. If I wanted to be with him, I would. Bobby, don't you remember what I said in the hospital? That I regretted not being with you? I'm here with you. If I wanted to be with James, I'd go be with him. You know I don't let anybody tell me what to do. Is that what's on your mind?" AJ took Bobby's face in his hands. "I want to be with you. Don't ever think different."

Aries' words melted away in Bobby's mind like smoke. Bobby briefly hesistated, but gave in, leaned forward and kissed AJ, a warm, welcoming kiss. When he pulled back, AJ smiled and said, "Now that's more like it." Bobby kissed him again, harder, and pinned him to the bed, his hands reaching down to pull off AJ's shirt. Their faces briefly separated as the shirt came between them but came back together twice as hot. AJ's tongue curled around Bobby's as their bodies pressed against each other. Bobby began to sweat as AJ's hands traveled down his muscular body and unbuttoned his shorts. His erection was already pushing against his boxers. AJ glided one hand through the slit in Bobby's boxers and began to stroke him slowly, feeling him harden in his hands. Bobby's kisses became more passionate and urgent with each caress, and his hips began to grind against AJ, pushing his hand back against his body, the blood rushing to his dick. Bobby's hand strayed to AJ's nipple and tweaked and toyed with it, just the way AJ liked it, and AJ moaned with pleasure as Bobby's callused fingertip massaged his sensitive nipples. Bobby pulled away and, keeping his eyes locked on AJ's, kissed down his hairy chest until his mouth closed around his nipple, warm and wet, and with his other hand he gently rubbed AJ's other nipple. AJ's grip on Bobby slackened a little as he bit his lip and moaned.

Bobby sucked ardently on AJ's nipple, his tongue teasing back and forth, back and forth. AJ arched his back, and that was a sign for Bobby to start taking off AJ's pants. They came off as if by magic. Now it was time for Bobby to take AJ's cock in his hand and stroke it, to make AJ's hips dance, to see the blood surge through his juicy cock. Bobby kissed down AJ's furry chest, taking special care to rub his tongue against every chiseled inch of AJ's abs. He ran his tongue in a playful half-circle around AJ's bellybutton, smiling at AJ's efforts to suppress a laugh, and then kept kissing, pressing his lips and tongue against the cock he had cradled in his hand. Soft, urgent kisses, all the way up the shaft. A drop of precum bubbled out of the top of AJ's cock and slid down right into Bobby's mouth. Bobby lapped it up and took AJ all the way into his mouth, his tongue pressing against the shaft as he sucked AJ in, greedy for the taste of him. He paused once he had AJ inside his mouth, the head of his cock in his willing throat, just savoring the feel of AJ's delicious dick in his mouth before lying down on the bed for support. He draped one hand over AJ's leg and kept the other at the base of AJ's dick. Bobby took a breath through his nose and began to move his head up and down, his lips and cheeks pressing tight with the force of his sucking. AJ closed his eyes and grabbed onto the back of Bobby's head, his fingers caressing the ridges in Bobby's ears with each thrust of Bobby's head.

Bobby slowly got to his knees, never stopping his flawless fellatio for a single second, but raising AJ so that his hips came off the bed. He slipped a hand under AJ and gave each of his butt cheeks a gentle squeeze. AJ moaned, knowing what was coming. Bobby spread AJ's cheeks apart and began to tease his tender tight asshole with one finger, and then, quickly, two. AJ started to moan louder, and his body rolled and writhed with pleasure. Every time AJ's dick slammed against the back of Bobby's throat, Bobby's fingers thrust fully inside AJ to the hilt. AJ cried, "Oh Bobby, yes, yes, don't stop, Bobby, oh yeah..." All too soon Bobby raised his head and pushed AJ's legs up for better access to his hole. Bobby looked down at AJ's ass, all fresh and ready to be fucked, and then gave AJ a dangerous look from underneath his eyelids that made AJ's breath hide in his throat. Bobby's dick jutted out before him, dripping and thick. Bobby saw AJ's eyes go to it and widen ever so slightly. He let AJ's legs go and hopped off the bed in search of lube, smiling to himself.

AJ spread his legs and played with himself while Bobby searched and watched Bobby's naked body bend and flex as he looked for lube in his suitcase. His legs were marvels of masculine beauty, thick and laden with muscle but not like a bodybuilder; the kind of look AJ really liked. He liked guys with a natural thickness and Bobby had that in spades. AJ's eyes went down to Bobby's toned calves and then back up to catch a look at his swinging heavy dick. His hand sped up. Bobby turned around, the bottle in his hand. "Oh yeah, " he said, his voice rough with desire, "oh yeah." He came back to the bed in a hurry, flipped the cap open, and squirted lube on himself, not being careful as he usually was because he couldn't take his eyes off AJ. Bobby kneeled on the bed and pushed AJ's legs back up, carefully positioned himself at AJ's hole, locked eyes with AJ, and pushed himself in, inch by delectable inch. AJ kept his eyes open with an effort as Bobby eased into him and lowered himself down for kisses. They kissed, their mouths open and ripe for each other. Halfway through a kiss Bobby brought his hips back and thrust deeply into AJ, making AJ gasp and bite his lip hard enough to bring blood. Instead of waiting, Bobby brought his hips back again, and again, and again. He cradled AJ's shoulders in his strong hands and sank his face deeply into AJ's neck, relishing the smell and taste of his sweat. He felt AJ's hands slip around his back and hold on tight.

Bobby kept raining kisses over AJ's neck as he fucked him slow and steady. AJ moaned beneath him and the sound made every inch of Bobby quake. He began to move faster, to slam into AJ harder, and AJ's moans became louder and louder with each thrust. Sooner than he expected Bobby was slamming into AJ, fucking his hole roughly, and AJ was begging for more. They continued in this frenzied pace for what seemed like hours, both of them carried away with passion and rawness and ecstasy. Bobby could not get enough of AJ opening himself to him, and his dick ravaged AJ's ass tirelessly and ceaselessly until a sudden tide built up inside Bobby and he could not shove it away. He kissed AJ again and AJ held his bucking body close and closer and Bobby's orgasm swept over him like a hurricane, leaving him wet and limp. He shuddered over AJ and then slid off to the side of him, barely able to breathe. Spots danced in front of his eyes. Next to him, AJ was panting in huge gasps and seemed to be feeling his body to make sure it was still there.

Bobby made a feeble gesture towards AJ's dick, but AJ brushed his hand away. "Later," AJ said weakly, "I need a minute. No, an hour. And maybe a nap and some Doritos."

Bobby didn't have the energy to laugh, but he smiled and squeezed AJ's hand. They lay there side by side until Bobby asked the question he dreaded the answer to.

"Was I as good as James said I was?"

AJ rolled over and kissed Bobby firmly on the mouth. "Who?"


	18. Chapter 18

Austin walked into the gym and looked around for James, making sure to check on his own appearance while he was there. After double checking that he was still flawless, he spotted James running on one of the treadmills in the back. He weaved his way over there and propped himself on the arm of James' machine, not bothering to remove his sunglasses or to speak. James looked at him and inwardly sighed before slapping the pause button on his workout.

"Hey," James said, "any news?"

Austin shook his head. "I've tried talking to Bobby and pointing out that AJ is a flake. He doesn't care. I don't think this is gonna work."

James' face flexed as he ground his teeth together. "Have you talked to AJ?"

"That was YOUR job."

"I did talk to him, I'm asking if you did too."

"Of course I didn't. I was supposed to work on Bobby. You didn't think I'd do your work and mine too, did you?"

James' teeth ground together some more. "It's just a damn question. Alright. I gotta think of something. Let me know if you come up with any ideas."

"I'm out of suggestions for the time being."

"Yeah. Me too. I gotta find a way for AJ to talk to me."

Austin adjusted his glasses. "You know James, you could always leave them alone and let love run its course."

James stared down at Austin. Without a word, he turned away and pushed the pause button again. The treadmill began to rock slightly as it gained speed. Austin backed away, rolled his eyes, and went on his merry way, cursing the day he agreed to help James in the first place.

As James ran on the treadmill, AJ ran through his mind. He'd tried everything to get AJ to talk to him. He'd texted, emailed, called, slipped letters in his bag, all for nothing. AJ was a closed book to him now, and knowing that was like carrying a big spiked ball in his chest. He missed AJ so much. He missed when they'd talk college football on the weekends and he'd tease AJ until he turned bright red. He missed the times Alabama had lost and AJ had been so happy to turn the tables on him but kissed him to make up for it. They had so many good times together, and now it was all gone...thanks to Bobby and his interference.

His thoughts kept running in this slightly resentful vein until he was near the end of his workout. The treadmill slowed down to fast walking speed and jolted him back to reality. He turned his head to look at ESPN on the TV and saw AJ himself running on the treadmill at the very end of the row. His heart jumped up into his throat. His hands clutched the machine's arms. He looked at the overcolored face of the announcer and thought about his next move carefully...and then when the treadmill stopped, he muttered under his breath, "fuck it." He hopped down and made his way over to the end of the row. AJ's pecs and ass bounced as he ran relentlessly uphill, and James memorized every second of it.

He walked next to AJ's machine and put a hand on AJ's arm. AJ's eyes flicked down in mild surprise, but then snapped straight back up as he shook James off. "Ain't got time for you," he said through gritted teeth.

"AJ-" James started to get upset, then thought better of it. He put his hand quickly on AJ's arm and then just as quickly took it away, just wanting to feel his warm skin one more time. James turned and walked back towards the front of the room, watching AJ in the mirror, and noticing that AJ was watching him too. Whether it was with longing or apprehension James couldn't say.

Meanwhile, Austin was dialing Bobby's number and getting his voicemail every single time. "Bobby," he screeched into the phone, "we are the damn tag team champions. We're working a match tonight! Pick UP your phone when I call. Asshole!" He hit END on his phone and sent a text to him with the same message. Still no response. He was tempted to go upstairs to Bobby's room and bang on the door until it splintered. That is, if he was in his room at all. These days it was like throwing darts to find him. Or AJ.

Outside the gym James ran into Ken Anderson and jabbered at him for a while about football. Ken listened to James talk politely for a while, but told him he couldn't hang around. Truth be told, he knew all about the current drama going on and had decided to stay low and out of it. Most of the roster was doing the same, which is why after Ken excused himself James looked around and there was no one in sight. He huffed, put his hands on his hips, and tried to think of something else to do to burn off this sudden nervous energy. He had just decided to go back to the gym and ignore AJ as best he could - which wouldn't be much - when AJ came out of the gym, rubbing his neck and looking put out.

James opened his mouth, shut it, then opened it again and said, "Good workout?"

"Nah," AJ said. "Feeling really sore today. Think I'm gonna go upstairs and lie down for a while. The NFL Network's got a combine special on."

James' eyes lit up despite himself, and he immediately started talking about some of the NFL players who had been released. AJ's responses were short at first, but the longer the conversation lasted, the more he had to say. Soon they were looking into each other's eyes and sparks were flying again. Blood was rising to James' face and turning him a rosy shade of pink that AJ pretended not to notice. After about 20 minutes, AJ looked at his phone. "I gotta go," he said.

"Yeah. I know. You doin' all right?"

"I'm alright. On the road. You know how it is."

"I do indeed." James hooked AJ's azure eyes with his emerald ones and wordlessly begged him for a minute more. He could see AJ waver just a bit. But then the moment, as quick as it came, was over, and AJ was saying his goodbyes and turning for the elevator. James said a cold and lonely goodbye to AJ's back and then wandered off for someone, anyone to listen to him for a while. He had a good idea he would find one at the bar.

A few minutes later AJ unlocked the door of his hotel room and found Bobby on the floor doing leg lifts. "You didn't want to hit the gym?" AJ said, his eyebrows raising in mock shock.

"Later. Right now I'm ducking Austin. He's called me six times today."

"Why didn't you pick up?"

"Because he's acting like he wants to talk to me about a match, but he really wants to talk to me about you, and I'm mad at him right now."

"He was only looking out for you."

"Whatever," Bobby said with a scowl.

"He's just being a friend. Don't shoot the messenger."

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one caught between one of your great friends and your lover."

"Your lover, huh? Not your boyfriend? I'm hurt." AJ fixed his face into a pout. "All I am to you is just incredibly hot sex." He pretended to sniff back a tear. On the floor, Bobby rolled his eyes and went back to exercising. "You don't even deny it!" AJ pounded on the bed to make his point, and then fell back to hide his grin.

"I'm not gonna deny the sex is hot," said Bobby from the floor, "and that's all I'm gonna say on that."

"Well at least I know where I stand."

Bobby caught one of AJ's ankles and pulled it lightly.

"What are you doing?" asked AJ.

"Pulling your leg," Bobby said, holding on to a straight face.

"UGH. And, to think, I could be talking to someone about football right now."

A thought pierced Bobby's mind and he paused with his calves in the air. "Who?"

"Nobody."

Bobby put his legs down and sprung up to the bed in one smooth motion. "Who?"

"Why do you care?"

"I just wanna know, that's all."

"I was somebody you were using for their body a second ago."

"Be serious," Bobby said, putting a hand on AJ's stomach. "Tell me who it was."

AJ looked at Bobby incredulously. "It was James, all right? We just talked about football."

"Is that all you talked about?" Bobby's mouth hovered near AJ's ear. His hand was sliding down towards AJ's waist.

"Yes-s-s-s..." AJ was finding it a little hard to concentrate.

"Just football? How long did you talk?" By now Bobby's hand was sliding under the elastic waistband of AJ's shorts and his fingers were racing down towards AJ's dick, which was stiffening in anticipation.

"Ummm...I don't know, five minutes?"

"Are you sure it was five minutes?"

"Yeah. About."

Bobby touched the shaft of AJ's cock with the tip of his finger and ran down slowly up and own the shaft. AJ's breath started to come in gasps.

"No more?"

"No more. He tried talking to me earlier, you know...and uhh...mmmm...I didn't want to...mmm...yeah, Bobby...ummm...so when I came out...mmm...I felt bad for him and talked to him a little bit."

"You felt bad?" Bobby said. He freed AJ's cock from his shorts and underwear and it stood straight up, robust and ready. He kissed AJ's earlobe and began to stroke his dick with short firm strokes. AJ closed his eyes.

"You felt bad." Bobby said again.

"Yeah," AJ murmured. "I don't know, I just did."

Bobby stroked him in silence for a while, watching AJ pant and moan with the pleasure he was giving him. He pressed his own body against AJ's, but when AJ reached over to rub his dick, he pulled away. "No," he whispered into AJ's ear, "let me take care of you."

AJ opened his eyes and peeked at Bobby between his lashes. Bobby kissed him, on the lips this time, and whispered, "relax." He kissed AJ again, his tongue flowing into AJ's hot mouth, and AJ's hips rose because he knew what was about to happen.

Bobby pulled reluctantly away from AJ's mouth, dropped a few kisses on his still-exposed stomach, and then he went on his knees and slurped AJ's hard dick into his mouth. The head of AJ's cock rapped against the back of Bobby's throat and AJ moaned, his hands moving over Bobby's head. Bobby took a firm grip of AJ's hard, beautiful cock and began bobbing his head up and down, sucking AJ in deeply, his cheeks dimpling. AJ laced his hands over Bobby's head and held him close. Bobby took AJ's cock out of his mouth and ran his tongue over the head, over and inside the hole at the top, around the curve separating the head from the shaft, over and over until AJ's cock dripped. His other hand massaged AJ's balls and gently played with his taint.

"Come on," AJ moaned, "come on...please..."

Bobby smiled to himself. He decided to tease AJ a little more. He pursed his lips and rubbed AJ's dick over them, slowly, pausing every now and then to flick his tongue across the hole. He felt AJ's hands tighten on the back of his head. Bobby then opened his mouth wide and took every solid inch of AJ's cock in, all the way to the bottom, and sucked him with a fury.

"Oh my G...oh...BOBBY!"

Bobby went faster. His hands were all over AJ, massaging him, urging him on, bringing him closer and closer to release. Bobby's tongue rubbed hard against AJ as his lips slid up and down his dick. Bobby cupped one of AJ's ass cheeks in his hand and pulled it, just a little, just enough so that he could stroke AJ's asshole. It took just three soft strokes before AJ was moaning and thrashing underneath Bobby and calling his name. Bobby kept his mouth full of AJ's dick and his finger moving until he felt AJ's hands digging into his neck and knew AJ was about to come. AJ arched his back and splattered the inside of Bobby's mouth and throat with his come. He relaxed and sank slowly back into the bed. Bobby slowly raised his head and, catching AJ's eye, licked his lips. AJ smiled back in that sleepy sexy way that Bobby recognized as his "completely satisfied" look, and ran his hands through his longish hair.

Bobby lay full length on the bed next to AJ and cuddled him close, and AJ wrapped his arms around Bobby's waist. Behind them, on the dresser, Bobby's phone lit up as Austin tried him again. To voicemail it went.


	19. Chapter 19

As James walked past the gorilla position, Bobby came out of the shadow and stood behind Bischoff. Bischoff jumped a little and shot Bobby a look over his shoulder which he ignored. James smoothed his shirt over his chest and waited for his music to start, feeling Bobby's eyes bore into him the whole time. Come on, music, he thought to himself. Bobby's gaze was cold and smoky like dry ice.

The production assistant gave James a cue and he started up the ramp. He turned his head to give Bobby an insolent smirk but Bobby gave no signs of seeing it, at least none that James could see, but he knew Bobby was ripped up inside. He strode down the ramp towards AJ, who was standing in the ring, his beard of evil in full effect.

Meanwhile, Bobby stepped around the production assistant for a better view. His eyes studied everything AJ and James did. As James stepped to AJ so close he could feel AJ's breath on his face, Bobby's breath grew shallow and he pressed his thumbs tight into his palm. In the ring AJ's eyes betrayed nothing. James kept looking at him, lust writ meltingly in his green eyes, his emotions spinning out of control. He wanted to grab AJ right there and kiss his ripe lips, rip that fucking hoodie off, tear his pants to shreds and fuck him right there on live TV. He knew all this was showing on his face, but he didn't care.

AJ turned away, as the script dictated, and Bobby released a breath he didn't know he was holding. In a few minutes, AJ came back down the ramp, saw Bobby, and rolled his eyes. "You alright now? You unclenched?" he said, walking past Bobby and back to the dressing room.

"I'm fine." Bobby said, quick on AJ's heels.

"If you were fine, you'd be watching the show backstage, not hanging at the curtain giving James the evil eye."

"He deserves it. You saw the way he was looking at you tonight."

"He can look at me all he wants. Ain't nothing gonna happen. You know that." AJ had reached the trailer by now and he swung the door open so hard it banged into the railway and echoed all the way down the hall. Bobby bit his lip but kept following AJ inside.

"I'm sorry, babe. I just don't trust James. I don't trust him at all. I'm not happy with you two having a feud together - "

"That wasn't my decision." AJ said for the fourth or fifth time.

"I know that," Bobby said. "I know we've had this same argument before. I just can't help it. I see him and it's like...I just get angrier than I've ever felt." He closed the door tight behind them and locked it. "I'll be glad when it's over and you two are far apart from each other."

"Do you mind if I don't say anything? We've had this conversation so many times I figure you can have it with yourself by now," groaned AJ. He slumped into the threadbare couch and closed his eyes.

Bobby felt words rise and struggle behind his lips but said nothing. Instead he slowly walked over to the couch and sat close to AJ. Bobby's hand glided over AJ's thigh and around AJ's fingers, slipping his fingers between AJ's and letting the warmth grow between their palms. AJ opened his blue eyes a crack; they were dim with weariness and the ever present wrestling pain. Bobby looked back into them for just a few seconds; he knew he was being crazy and driving AJ away and the truth, reflected in AJ's eyes, was something he could only tolerate for a few seconds. The flame of jealousy burned inside him all the time. It never stopped. It burned his insides, sending chunks of flesh into his stomach every time AJ didn't answer his calls or texts, keeping him awake late at night. He'd never been like this with anyone else, and he thought it was strange and awful all the time but he couldn't seem to stop. Even now his mouth was bursting with things to say, the same refrain on the same old song which had been #1 on their own Billboard chart, "Stay Away From Him (Don't Leave Me)'. A killer song. Covered a lot.

Of course, as soon as he was able to control himself a little bit and relax in AJ's company, a knock on the door came and James' voice came booming through the door. "Hey AJ! You in there?"

"Oh great," AJ sighed. He didn't look at Bobby as he got up. He stomped over to the door and opened it. "James. Can we talk later?"

"I got this great idea, man, I need to tell you about it. It's for the next taping. It's good, AJ, and I need to tell you fore I drink it away."

Normally, AJ would laugh, but this time he was silent. "Look, Bobby's here. Can't you tell me another time?"

"It won't take but a minute."

AJ tapped his fingers on the door, and then after a second, opened it and stood back. James came in, nodded to Bobby, grabbed a chair and sat as far from them as he could. Being that the trailer was about the size of a jail cell, that wasn't far. On the other side James always felt they were a good reminder of the line between heaven and hell. AJ sat back down and took Bobby's hand. James looked straight at their hands for a brief moment, but then got right to business. He sketched his idea for their feud in a few sentences and waited for feedback.

"Good. I like it." said AJ.

"It's stupid," said Bobby.

James' mouth got a little tighter. "I don't remember asking for your opinion, Bobby. I asked for AJ's."

Bobby heated up fast. "I can weigh in on it if I want to, and I'm saying it's stupid."

James said, a smirk smeared over his face, "AJ seems to like it."

Bobby's eyes narrowed, and he took in a deep breath. AJ cut him off at the pass. "It's fine. We'll talk about it more at the next show. Right now, we gotta get something to eat and get some rest, and I'm sure you have to do the same. Bye." AJ sat back and closed his eyes again. Bobby and James stared hotly at each other. James got up, closed his folding chair with a sharp snap, and backed out of the room, his green eyes twin icicles of resentment. Bobby's eyes were equally full of fury.

The door closed.

AJ said, "I'm so tired."

Bobby squeezed his hand in sympathy.

AJ opened his eyes. "I mean it. I'm tired of being in between you two. I can't believe I was dumb enough to date you right after I dumped him...not that I don't like you, but only a blind man couldn't have seen this situation coming."

"It's worth it sometimes, though, eh?"

"Is it?" AJ closed his eyes again. "Is it?"

Silence fell like a curtain. Bobby felt cold and hot all over. Inside, the band was writing a new verse to the song and planning a massive tour of his body with stops at every limb.

"I've got an idea," AJ whispered.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I'm not telling you yet. I need to think things over, see if this is gonna work. Right now, I'm just too worn out to think about anything."

"Would this help?" Bobby asked as his other hand moved to cover AJ's crotch.

"Probably not." AJ said with a sigh. Bobby moved his hand away and AJ stopped him. "Wouldn't hurt, either." Bobby smiled as he moved his mouth down to open AJ's zipper with his teeth. He would get to the bottom of all this...eventually.


End file.
